InnerSelf Fortorn: FINISHED
by The Kryptonian Author
Summary: This is the real story between Clark and Alicia. Their love was known across Smallville, but some wanted to stop that. See what Clark does to stop those people from hurting him and Alicia.
1. Chapter 1

**InnerSelf Fortorn**

This is my second fanfic. I won't summarize it, because I don't want to ruin anything.

Hope you all like it!

NOTE: This story takes place in a different TIME LINE. Therefore, Changes will be made to the original stories of several episodes.

**Chapter 1: **

It was all my fault. Everything that happened to me, and to her. Nobody would understand the love we had for each other. The blame resides with me. Now, because of not being there, I am completely alone. I should've told her that I believed her, but I didn't get there in time. I should've been there, but I wasn't. We were supposed to be together, but nobody wanted that to happen, except for Alicia and I. Johnathon and Martha, they didn't understand what Alicia and I shared. They couldn't understand. What you saw before with Alicia and I, what was told across Smallville, most of it was a lie. This is our story. The real story behind Alicia and me. What happened between us that would have changed our future together. I'm telling this story to clear her name. Maybe, in another parallel universe, I would have done something different, but I didn't. I made my choices, and now you will find out what I did. I guess I should start at the beginning, when Alicia and I first met, and the series of events that unfolded for the both of us...

**Wednsday- May 23, 2005**

**2 years earlier...**

Smallville High held it's annual Luthor-Corp field trip in Metropolis today, and most of the class was happy. All except for Clark, who sat reading his latest issue of Warrior Angel, courtesy of Lex Luthor. Clark hated the Luthor Corp trip, because they have to go on a tour with Lionel, his arch enemy. Nobody else in the class, except for Chloe and Clark, knew what Luthor was really planning behind those six inch thick steel walls. Experimenting on humans, that bastard. It was Luthor's henchmen that ended up killing Ryan, who in turn, got Clark in the habit of collecting Warrior Angel comic books. Something about having an alter ego sparked in Clark's mind, but he ignores it. After all, he wouldn't have that idea for a long time from now.

Clark was so into the comic he is reading, that he didn't even notice Chloe walk up to him.

"Clark, we're leaving now. Clark!"

Clark looks up, surprised that someone was yelling at him, and he didn't hear it.

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving, Clark. Hurry up, we need to get a good seat in the back."

"Alright, let me get my books."

"You mean, your comic books?"

Clark looks at Chloe, and sees that she's smiling at him. He smiles back, and shakes his head.

"Comic books are just as entertaining as regular books. In fact, even more entertaining."

"Ok Clark, don't have a cow." Chloe says, rolling her eyes in the process.

Clark, Chloe and the rest of the class walk out to the front parking lot of the high school. The teacher, Mr. Kliene, grabs the attention of his clas by waving his hands.

"Ok, class? When we get to Metropolis, you will need to be paired up. Since I'm the teacher, I'll order you up."

Mr. Kliene moves his clipboard in front of him, and begins checking people off.

"Ok, first up, Sulliven and Ross."

Pete and Chloe walk up into the bus, Chloe first. Mr. Kliene kept naming people off, until it was only Clark and a blonde girl standing ahead of him.

"And last, but not least, Kent and Baker."

Clark walks up to the blonde haired girl, and she turns around. Clark is stunned at her impending beauty. Her hair lays long enough to lie on her shoulders, and her eyes sparkle green. She smiles at Clark, and Clark smiles back. The girl and Clark walk onto the bus, and find a seat together. The girl sits next to the window, while Clark sits next to her. The girl looks at Clark, and holds out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Alicia Baker, and you must be..."

Clark shakes her hand, and notices the softness of her skin.

"Clark Kent. I guess we're partners."

"Yeah, so you live in Smallville?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah, on a farm about 5 miles away. What about you?"

"Oh, I live in Grandville, but I was born here. We moved when I was 6, after the meteor shower. But I still go here. Just being in this school makes me feel nice inside."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I like it here too. So, are you excited about the Luthor-Corp trip?"

"Not really. I'm not a big fan of the Luthors. I think Lionel is a pompous asshole for cheating people out of their land. He thinks he owns everything." Alicia states.

"Well, he's not nice in my book. I think he should leave Smallville alone, and go somewhere else. His son is cool, though."

"Who, Lex? Yeah, I heard he's pretty cool. Not like his father at all."

Alicia notices the small pile of _Warrior Angel _comic books Clark is holding and she smiles.

"You like Warrior Angel, Clark?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine used to collect these, and before he died, he gave me his collection. Lex gives me new ones every week."

The bus starts moving and moves into Highway 46. Clark hands a couple of the comics over to Alicia, and she starts studying them. Clark notices, that when she smiles, her beautiful white teeth gleam in the golden sunlight. Her blonde hair shines off the radiating sunlight, and Clark can sense the feelings that are budding for her. His heart beats faster and faster, and several thoughts run through his head.

_Does she like me? God I hope so. Chloe's cool, and Lana's nice, but I hope Alicia likes me the way I like her... Oh man, am I going too fast? Maybe I should take it slow. But I have this feeling like I should ask her out...maybe after the field trip. We already share a common interest, Warrior Angel. I wish I could tell her my secret. But I don't want her to freak out..._

"So, uh... what else do you find interesting?"

_Nice move, Clark. You just embaressed yourself._

"Well, I love science, I like to draw, write, and I love to read. What about you?

_Wow, beautiful and smart. The perfect combo._

"I love to do all those things. My dad gave me a telescope when I was 12, and I love looking at the stars."

"Yeah, I love astronomy. Do you think, I could come over and look at the stars with you?"

_Holy shit, did she just ask what I think she asked? Say yes dammit!_

"Yeah, okay. How about tonight?"

"Alright. That sounds like fun. I'll be at your house by sunset."

Alicia smiles at Clark, and resumes reading the first Warrior Angel comic book. Clark picks up the on on top of his pile, and starts reading it.

**Clark's Journal- Entry 1**

_Hello, Journal. _

_This is going to be a long line of entries that I want to discuss about Alicia. Something about her makes me feel nice inside. I wanted to kiss her, right there on the bus. But then she would've thought I was a freak. I'm just so alone. I'm also afraid that I won't get to feel what it's like to be a father. I should arrange a visit with Dr. Swann. Maybe he could help me out. _

_NOTE TO SELF- Get the loft ready for the date w/ Alicia tonight. Well, I'll see you later, Journal._

Next: **Chapter 2: Ourselves Revealed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Alicia's Secret

**Chapter 2: Alicia's Secret**

Alicia and Clark continue reading Clark's Warrior Angel comics, even as the Smallville High School bus pulls into the Luthor-Corp parking lot. The bus pulls to a stop, and students start getting out. Clark stands up, and holds his hand out for Alicia. She grabs hold of it, and gets up, smiling at the nice gesture Clark made. He moves out of the way, making room for Alicia, as she walks off the bus.

"Thank you, Clark. I hope we have fun tonight."

Clark smiles at Alicia, and blushes a little. She smiles back, and she hands him his comic book.

"No, you keep it. I have plenty more at home." Clark states, handing it back to her.

Mr. Kliene waves his hands in desperation, trying to calm his class down. Chloe and Pete are busy talking about the Torch. Suddenly, the doors to the Luthor-Corp facility open, as Lionel Luthor walks out towards the class. His hair is greying, and he is wearing a business suit. Mr. Kliene walks over to Lionel and shakes his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor. Thank you again for allowing our class to have a field trip to your company, and I'd just like to say-"

"Kliene, Let's hurry this up, I have a meeting in, 15 minutes, so if you please, listen to the tour guide and stay out of my way."

Lionel looks around the group, taking off his sunglasses, and notices Clark, and Alicia. Clark sees Lionel, and stares at him, eyes full of hate. Alicia notices Clark , and follows his trail of sight towards Lionel, who then looks at Alicia. He winks at her, and she one finger salutes him. Clark starts to laugh, and to his surprise, so does Alicia. Lionel smirks, and walks back inside. Mr. Kliene walks over to Clark and Alicia.

"I know what you did, Alicia, and if you two don't behave like highschool students, you can be in detention for the rest of the week."

Kliene walks back to the head of the class to take orders.

"That was priceless." Clarks states, and then starts laughing again. Alicia giggles, and suddenly holds Clark's hand. Surprised by this, but wanting it so much, he lets their fingers latch together. Clark can feel the softness in her hand, and to him, it's the best feeling in the world. The group walks into the building, and it is bustling with people.

"Hello, and welcome to the Luthor-Corp Annual tour. Today, you will find out what Luthor-Corp does, and even what the idea was that Mr. Luthor had to make this company. Hopefully you will learn a lot on this trip."

Clark scoffs, and the tour guide notices. She frowns at Clark, but continues talking. Clark ignores the tour, and leans his head next to Alicia's face.

"Since we don't care for Luthor-Corp, how about we do a little exploring on my part?"

Alicia smiles, and squeezes Clark's hand tight. She learns her face in, up to his ear, so close, that Clark can feel her breath on him.

"How are we going to get away from that tour guide, and Kliene?" She asks inquisitivly.

"When the group walks towards the elevators, we can sneak off into another elevator, and go up above where the other group is. I heard the view is perfect."

"Sounds like fun, I'm in."

Clark smiles at her, and his feelings for Alicia just jumped skyhigh. The tour guide directs the group through to the main hall entrance, a large water fountain encompasses the center of it. Alicia and Clark walk over to it, and stare into the cold water. Clark sees his reflection, and sees Alicia's as she throws a quarter in the fountain, causing the water to ripple.

"Did you make a wish?" Clark asks.

"Yeah...but I can't tell you, or it won't come true. It's getting close, though." Alicia states.

"To coming true?"

"Yep. Almost there."

Clark notices that Alicia's coin is the only one lying on the bottom of the fountain. He reaches into his front pants pocket, and pulls out a quarter. He drops it in the fountain, next to Alicia's, both of them heads up.

"So, what was your wish?" Alicia asks.

Clark moves in next to Alicia, and kisses her. She pulls back, surprised that he did that.

"What's wrong?" Clark asks, worried that he freaked her out.

"Behind you." Alicia states simply.

Clark looks behind him, and straight into the eyes of Mr. Kliene. His face is red behind his glasses.

"This is not a make out session, Clark. Congradulations, you both just made after school detention."

Mr. Kliene gives them both detention slips, and walks away. Alicia sneers at Kliene, and smiles at Clark.

"Was that your wish? To kiss me?" Alicia asks.

"You bet it was." Clark states, smiling at her beautiful face.

Alicia smiles back, and she holds his hand again.

"I have a better idea to get away from the group." Alicia states, intriguing Clarks interest.

"Ok, what's your idea?"

"Well, we're in Metropolis, so let's leave."

"Leave? Like leave the building?" Clark asks.

Alicia nods her head, a lock of golden blonde hair falls in front of her left eye, and she moves it back behind her ear.

"Ok. Let's leave. God knows how much shit I have to take from Lionel."

Hand in hand, Alicia and Clark make their way to the front door. Back in the group, Chloe pokes Pete in his side.

"Ow, what was that for?"

Chloe points over to Clark and Alicia. Pete smiles, and pokes her back.

"Why'd you do that?" Chloe asks.

"Because you're trying to pry into Clark's business, and that's not nice. We need to grab Kliene's attention, so he doesn't see them leave. Quick make a distraction!"

Pete lightly pushes Chloe ahead, and she glares at Pete. She walks up to Kliene and Lionel, camera in hand, and pokes Kliene. He turns to Chloe, and looks frustrated.

"What is it Chloe? Can't you see the tour is starting?"

"Of course I know, but I need a picture of you, and Mr. Lionel for the Torch."

"Ok, but make it quick."

Lionel and Kliene stand side by side, their backs facing the front doors where Alicia and Clark just stepped out of. Her trusty camera flashes, and she walks back over to Pete.

"Remind me why I did that?"

"Because Clark needed some time to spend with someone besides Lana."

Chloe watches as the doors close, and she stares sheepishly at her feet.

_I wish he would've picked me to be with. _Chloe thought.

Nobody heard Lionel's hidden ear phone as a voice talks to him.

_Two subjects have just left your building, Mr. Luthor. Should we follow them?_

"stay three blocks behind them, and be careful." Lionel whispers.

Outside on a street adjacent the Luthor-Corp building, Alicia and Clark make their way to downtown Metropolis. They are still holding hands, and the early summer heat starts to make Alicia sweat. Tiny beads of sweat start to trickle down her blouse, and her skirt sways lightly in a sudden, cool wind.

"So, where are we going?" Clark asks, trying to ignore the basic instincts that are urging him to kiss Alicia passionatly on her lips.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go out for lunch, if you want to. I have a cousin who works at an italian restaraunt downtown, and it's really nice and cool in there."

"That's sounds great. So, after that, do you want to go to a movie at the cineplex?"

"Well, that depends...when do we have to be back on the bus?" Alicia asks, smiling at Clark.

Clark checks his watch.

"At about 3:00."

"That gives us, 3 hours...yeah, we can do that." Alicia says, as she reaches into her handbag, and pulls out a pair of sunglasses. She puts them on, and to Clark, she looks even more beautiful.

They stop at an intersection, and cross quickly, although if Clark knew where they were going, they would probably be eating their lunch right now. As the cross the street, the sun beats down on both of them, and Clark starts to sweat. Normally, he doesn't, but the combination of the heat, the sun, and the feelings he has for Alicia have done too much to his body. If male hormones and testosterone were superpowers, he'd be a gigantic, extremely powerful young man.

"Boy it's hot." Alicia states, and starts fanning herself with a copy of the Warrior Angel comic book that Clark gave her. Sweat glistens off of her face, and her hair starts to get damp and matty. Suddenly she stops, and Clark also stops.

"I know a shortcut, but if I show you, you can't tell anybody. Ever. Promise, Clark?"

"Sure, I promise I won't tell anybody. You have my word."

"Ok, follow me." Alicia says, and they start walking down a deserted alley. She stops, looking around, and Clark walks up to her.

"Hold my hands." Alicia instructs, and before Clark understands what's happening, a brilliant green flash covers them. They appear again, but in a different alley. Alicia continues to hold Clark's hand, and she leads him out of the alley, and right in front of the resturaunt. She leads him inside, and immedietly, a rush of fresh, cool air hits both of them. Immedietly, Clark stops sweating, but his hair is still slightly wet. Alicia and Clark sit at a white, metal table, a large, red and white rose sits in a vase in the center of it.

The resturaunt is almost empty, other than Clark and Alicia, there are no customers, but a young woman works the cash register, notices the two of them, and walks over. She bares a resemblance to Alicia, except her hair is brown, and her eyes are blue.

"Hi cuz, how are you doing?" the woman asks.

"Oh, wonderful, this is my date, Clark Kent. Clark, this is my cousin, Ashley Burch."

"Hi." Clark states, and Ashley smiles at him.

"Did she show you her secret yet?" Ashley asks Clark, who looks surprised.

"Ashley!" Alicia says, playfully punching her cousin's arm.

"What? I'm just making conversation. Now, what would you guys like to have?"

"Well, I'll have the Italian spaggetti and meatballs, and what would you like Clark?"

"I think I'll have the same."

"Ok, I'll be back when your orders are ready."

Ashley walks into the kitchen, leaving Alicia and Clark alone. Clark drinks from his glass of water. Alicia smiles at him, but the door to the restaraunt opens, and a masked man runs inside. He's carrying a gun, and immedietly, Clark's heat vision kicks in. The thermal energy from Clark's eyes inhales the gun, making it glow red hot. The burglar drops the gun, and in superspeed, Clark picks up the gun, runs at the guy, pounching him into a parked taxi. He runs back to his seat, just as a cop hand cuffs the burglar, and throws him in the back of the squad car. Alicia, stunned at what she had just seen, continues drinking from her glass.

"How'd you do that?" She asks, setting her glass down on the table.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**

Alicia watches Clark, her eyes waiting inquisitivly awaiting Clark's answer to how he beat the shit out of a robber, and sat back down, before she had a chance to swallow her drink.

"You don't have to keep anything from me, Clark."

Her smile makes Clark's heart melt in her presence. She takes another drink from her lemonade, the sweet, cold liquid running down her throat. some of it escapes, and falls on her chest, slowly creeping down under her blouse. She takes a napkin, and gently wipes it off her chest. She makes no move to wipe the remainder from under her blouse, and this makes Clark fidget.

_Damn it, she's soo hot! Oh my God, she's flirting with me..._

Another voice joins in Clark's discussion of himself, a very powerful one.

_Tell her, Clark. She looks intrigued._

_No, I won't. I don't want her to freak out. _Clark argues with himself

_I don't want to listen to you. Last time I did, you took total control, and made me fly._

_She won't freak out, but if you don't tell her, I will._

_Fine, better for her to hear it from me than you._

Clark leans in, and Alicia also leans in.

"Well, Alicia...you could say I'm not from around here."

"You mean, like your not from Smallville?"

"I was actually meaning, not from this world."

_Please don't freak out...please don't freak out... _Clark thinks to himself.

Alicia looks at Clark, and smiles. She flicks back another stray strand of blonde hair, and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Clark asks.

"Your an alien?"

"Yes..."

"Prove it."

"Prove it? I just did."

"No, you proved to me that you have special powers, like me. You could have gotten your powers from the meteor rocks."

"How do you want to prove that I'm an alien?"

"Well, do you have a spaceship?"

"I did...I blew it up."

"Blew it up? Why?"

"Because my psychotic biological father wants me to rule the world. I blew it up, and to take revenge, my biological father killed my unborn sibling."

"Jesus, I'm sorry. Well, why'd your family send you here in the first place?"

"My biological parents saved my life by sending me here, because my home planet, Krypton, was destroyed."

Alicia holds Clark's hand, and Clark hold's hers.

"Does anyone else know? I mean, about your powers, and how you got here?"

"Well... my parents, Pete Ross, and you. Those are the only people I trust."

"So, I'm the first girl you trust?"

"Yep. I keep your secret, and you keep mine."

"Oh, but your secrets are so much better than mine!"

Clark laughs, just as Ashley comes over to the table carrying their orders. She sets their plates down, and smiles at Clark. They start eating, Clark slowly eats, making more progress watching Alicia eat. She twirls a small group of noodles around her fork, and seductivly sets the spaggetti in her mouth. She smiles as she chews, watching Clark try to politely eat his lunch without getting it on his shirt.

"So, Clark...if you came from another planet, that means that the meteor rocks that came with you are..."

"Yes, from my home planet. The mineral is called Kryptonite, and it can hurt me."

"Hurt you? Why would pieces of your planet hurt you?"

"I don't know, but whenever I get close to Kryptonite, My blood veins buldge out, and it slowly poisons me. If I stay near it, than I could die."

"Well, I read in an issue of the Torch that the school was using fake rubies, and that they were meteor rocks. Do those hurt you?"

"Not that way. I can get near Red Kryptonite, but if I wear it, it's like a drug. Atleast that's what my parents say. I, personnally love it. When I wear it, it's like all the chains that hold me back break apart, and it's miraculous."

"Sounds like a great thing to bring to a party."

Clark laughs, along with Alicia, and soon, their food is gone. Clark politely pays for the meal, and they leave the air conditioned sanctuary. The now afternoon sun beats down on them, and the familiar feel of Alicia's hand returns to Clark.

"Wanna take a shortcut?" Clarks asks, much to the delight of Alicia.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Clark carefully picks up Alicia, and they superspeed downtown. Clark didn't even notice the black van that was carefully watching them. Inside this van, two men stare, astounded at what they just saw. One man, sitting in the passenger's seat, pulls out his cell phone, and speed dials a number into it. Two short rings, and a man answers.

"Mr. Luthor?"

"Yes, Garrison?"

"We located the subjects at a local italian restaraunt. You were right, Luthor. The boy is gifted."

"Incredible work, Garrison. Keep going like this, and a promotion could head both your ways."

"Thank you, Mr. Luthor. Should we keep following them?"

"Yes, but keep your distance. The boy is very strong."

"Yes, sir. Goodbye."

Garrison flips his phone closed, and slips it in his pocket.

"Drive."

The man in the drivers seat starts up the van, and they follow Clark and Alicia to the movie theatre.

Clark and Alicia have already made their way into the theatre. Clark pays for the tickets, and Alicia is getting the popcorn. The consession stand worker watches the two eating their popcorn, and Clark notices.

"What are you looking at?" Clark asks the man.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at school?" The man asks.

"Well, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Clark asks, giving Alicia giggles as she eats a handful of popcorn.

The man scoffs, and gives them their change.

"Enjoy your movie." The man pretends to care while saying it.

"Oh I'm sure we will, considering it probably won't be the movie we'll be enjoying." Clark says, giving Alicia another set of giggles.

As the two walk walk in, they share a dilema.

"Which movie should we see? Fantastic Four? Star Wars: Episode 3? Or...War of the Worlds?"

Alicia senses the hurt in Clarks voice after he said the last movie. She holds his hand, and has some more popcorn.

"Fntstc Fur" She says, her mouth full of popcorn.

Clark laughs, and Alicia punches him. Clark feels nothing but a light touch, and Alicia swallows the popcorn.

"I said Fantastic Four." Alicia states, and touches Clark's arm, where she punched him.

"Did I hurt you?" She asks, rubbing his arm, much to the delight of Clark.

"No, didn't even hurt. But that's what I get for being bulletproof."

"Your bulletproof? You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't want you to freak out."

They walk into the Fantastic Four screening room. Except for them, the entire room is empty, and is cool from the air conditioning. They sit next to each other, Clark holding the popcorn. Clark moves his face in, near Alicia's, and they kiss passionatly. Clark sets the popcorn on the floor, and runs his hand across Alicia's beautiful face. Her blonde hair runs through his fingertip, and she runs her fingers through is black, curly hair. They release, Alicia smiling.

"I could get used to this." She states.

"Me too."


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Parents Part 1

**Chapter 4: Meet the Parents **

**Part 1**

Throughout the screening of The Fantastic Four, Clark and Alicia have been constantly kissing. In fact, they have been kissing for so long, that Clark got lost at which parts they were at in the movie. His hormones were screaming at himself to make love to Alicia, but his urges were stopped by his sense of dignity. He believed that it is only right to lose your virginity on your wedding night. Soon, they just stopped watching the movie, and were concentrating on increasing their kissing skills.

It is quite uncomfortable to kiss in two hard chairs, so Alicia sat on top of Clark, which relieves the stress from the arm rests. Clark moves his hands down Alicia's back, her tank top easily being moved around from his stronger than steel skin. Alicia stops, and looks around the room. The movie is over, and Clark can hear people walking up to the door. Quickly, Alicia and Clark teleport out of the theatre. They reappear behind the fountain in the Luthor-Corp building.

"How do we know that Kliene isn't looking for us?" Alicia asks Clark.

Quickly, Clark spots Chloe, and motions for her to come over. She runs over to Clark and Alicia, and smiles.

"So, you two had fun, I see."

"How'd you know?" Clark asks.

Chloe points to Alicia's chest. She looks down, and notices the hickey that Clark gave her. Quickly, she moves her blouse up, concealing it, but also exposing her belly button. Clark fights the temptation to hold her and to make out with her right then and there. His heart beats faster, and his hands tremble. Chloe notices Clark trying to stop himself, and walks with them to the bus.

"So, here's the story: You two pressed all of the buttons on the elevator, and after you got off, you were both lost, and were searching for the group."

"I have a better idea." Clark states.

"What could be a better idea?" Chloe asks, intrigued that Clark thinks he has a better idea than her.

"Alicia and I will go to my house, and hang out until later on tonight, and you cover our story by saying that we both got picked up by my parents and were driven home."

"Yeah, I like that idea." Alicia states, holding Clark's hand as they walk past the group.

Mr. Kliene notices them leaving, and tries to stop them, but can't as they have left. Clark picks Alicia up again, and he superspeeds out of Metropolis, and towards his home in Smallville. Miles and miles of corn seem like a blur as Clark runs faster and faster. Alicia holds on to him, safe in his arms. They pass by the Welcome to Smallville: Meteor Capital of the World sign so fast that it rips out of the ground. They pass by the Talon, and soon, they see corn again. Clark's farmhouse is in view, and he stops in front of it. Shelby runs out of the dog door and starts licking Alicia's hand. She laughs and starts petting him.

"Hmm...no one home." Clark states.

Alicia holds his hand, and they teleport into his house. They land on the couch, and Alicia smiles.

"Now, where were we? Oh...I know..." Alicia states, kissing Clark

Alicia moves her hands down along Clarks waist as he is kissing her. Alicia slips her tongue into Clark's mouth, and upon finding it, their tongues dance inside their mouths. She pulls off Clark's shirt, moving her hands down every rippled muscle. As Clark kisses her, he slides one of the straps to her blouse, over her shoulder, but Alicia stops him.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm...not ready for that yet...can we take it slow?"

"Yeah, ok..."

Clark kisses Alicia, and their tounges intermingle once again. She moves her hands across his back, taking in every muscle Clark has, the sexual tension between them rising, but still not at their boiling point. Alicia's golden blonde hair falls across the pillow that her head lays on, Clark starts to kiss Alicia's neck, breathing in the purfume that she is wearing.

Alicia's hormones scream to let Clark enter her, but Clark's kisses tell her that they will wait. As Clark kisses her, She smells his hair, the smell of tropical fruit, and Red Zone body wash ignites her passion, throwing her hormone levels into overdrive. Her hands move across Clark's chest, and she can feel his heart, but it beats faster than a human's, she can hear him breathing in and out, trying to keep his level of hormones and testosterone under control. Unfortunatly, with all his special powers, he is losing the battle to himself.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Johnathon and Martha walk in on their son and Alicia making out. Clark looks over at his parents, and they stare back at their son, with no shirt, on top of a girl they have never met. Clark starts to blush, his face as red as his home star system. Clark quickly gets off of Alicia, puts his shirt on, while Alicia sits up, trying to hide the three hickeys that Clark gave her.

"Mom, Dad...I...we can explain..." Clark starts, but is interrupted by Johnathon.

"You two, go and sit in the kitchen." Johnathon states, his anger filling the room.

Alicia and Clark walk into the kitchen and sit down next to each other. Clark holds Alicia's hand, as Martha and Johnathon walk in.

Johnathon looks from Alicia to Clark, and then back at Alicia. She shines a million dollar smile at Johnathon, but he is not amused. He continues to watch Alicia, and his anger swells.

"What's your name?" Johnathon asks Alicia.

"Alicia Baker."

"When did you two meet?" Martha asks.

"Our field trip today. We were picked as partners." Clark states.

"And you two were making out? You barely know each other!" Martha states.

"Not true. Alicia likes to draw, write, read, and she loves Math and Science. Exactly like me. Not to mention her secret, which holds us closer than ever."

"How could you just make out with her?" Johnathon asks.

"Well, actually we went on a date."

"A date? I thought you were on the Luthor Corp trip!"

"Well, Alicia and I had this idea to skip the field trip, and go on a date."

"Why?" Johnathan demands.

"We were being watched by Lionel, and we wanted to get out of there. The place creeped me out." Alicia answers.

"How much does she know?" Johnathon asks.

Clark looks at Alicia, and then back at Johnathon.

"Everything. She knows everything about me."

Johnathon looks surprised, and Martha looks at Alicia. She smiles, and squeezes Clark's hand.

"So, you do know you have to keep this a secret, right?"

"Of course, I understand that bad things could happen to Clark, and to me."

Alicia then teleports away, and comes back, holding a white rose, and sets it in a vase that is also holding flowers. Johnathon stares, astonished at what Alicia just did. She sits back in her chair, and Clark puts his hand around her waist.

"What was that?" Martha asks, very intrigued at Alicia's amazing ability.

"I can teleport myself, and anything I touch to a place of my own destination."

Martha notices Clark and Alicia holding hands, and that Clark's hand is resting on Alicia's thigh.

"You two haven't had sex yet, have you?" Martha asks.

"Oh man! Mom!" Clark says, hiding his face in his hands, completely embarressed.

Alicia blushes, and leans over and rests her head on Clark's large shoulder, her hair enveloping it.

"Because, if you did, we hope to God you used a condom-"

"Jesus Christ." Mutters Clark, his face still hidden behind his hands.

"We haven't done it yet." Alicia states. "We were just, innocently making out."

"Yet? Innocently making out? I gotta go outside, I need some air." Johanthon states, leaving the house to Clark, Alicia and Martha.

"If it's any consolation, Clark's a great kisser."

Martha's eyes open wide, shocked at Alicia's statement. Clark smiles at Alicia and kisses her.

"You're a great kisser, too." Clark says, under his breath, making sure his mother wouldn't hear.

"I give up. You two are impossible." Martha states, and walks out of the house.

"They don't trust me, do they?" Alicia asks, her eyes sad.

"No, it's not that, it's just I think that if I trust you, they will trust you, too. You're the first girl I told and they're just overprotective."

Alicia smiles, and Clark wraps a protective arm around her.

"You know, there's a really good view of the sky from my backyard, and we still have a few hours of daylight left...maybe you'd like to go over to my house?" Alicia asks.

"Ok, I'll go get my telescope, and we'll go over there. I hope your parents don't react like mine."

Alicia laughs and heads for the front door. Clark superspeeds ahead to his room.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Parents Part 2

**Chapter 5: Meet the Parents**

**Part 2**

Alicia walks out towards where Johnathon and Martha are talking. She notices them, and quickly teleports onto the roof of the front porch. Eavesdropping was something Alicia hated, but she had to find out what Clark's parents thought of her.

"Do you think she can be trusted?" Martha asks.

"Well, Clark seems to like her a lot, and she is nice, but Clark's so forgiving. Plus, they have something to share deeply about, their powers."

"Yeah, you're right. She is quite pretty. No wonder Clark likes her so much."

Alicia smiles, and in a green flash, she dissappears, and reappears in Clark's loft. The place was neat and tidy, a futon sits behind a coffee table. A work desk sits next to her, and a laptop sits on it. The screensaver shows a Warrior Angel slideshow, showing him fighting several villains, Plasman, and the World Dominator. She smiles, and notices a group photo of Clark, Pete, Lana, Chloe, and another person, a young woman with long, brown hair that looks somewhat like Chloe.

_Maybe it's her cousin. I hope I get to be in some of his photos._

Alicia then notices the telescope that Clark was talking about. Long, sleek, and colored in shades of red, blue and yellow. Alicia looks through the lens, and notices that it points to a system of stars that seem to be formed in a circle. In the center of the circle should have been two or three stars, but instead there is nothing.

A sound makes Alicia jump, and she quickly turns around to see Clark. He smiles, and she touches the telescope.

"Looks like you found it before I got to it." Clark states, walking over to her, and looks through it.

"Why did you have it pointed to that ring of stars?"

Clark walks over to his desk, and opens up a small drawer. He pulls out a photograph, and hands it to her. Alicia opens it up, and stares at it with keen interest.

The photo is of an enlarged copy of the ring of stars, and a white circle marks inside the exact middle of the circle.

"What you are looking at is where Krypton is, or shall I say, where krypton was. That is where I came from."

"Do you know why it is gone?"

Clark shakes his head.

"Dr. Swann told me that it could have been a plague, or it simply exploded. I may never know what happened on Krypton, but I want to."

Alicia puts the photograph down, and hugs Clark. He holds her close, and she holds him. Tears fall down Clark's eyes, and the fall down Alicia's face. She wipes them off of Clark, and they kiss again. All the bad feelings in Clark seem to simplify into one feeling. Love. Love for Alicia, and Alicia only.

As they kiss, they don't even notice as the hard, wooden floor shrinks beneath them, as Clark and Alicia start to float in midair. Alicia stops, huging Clark, and looks down. They are floating over 6 feet above the floor, and Clark opens his eyes. They float and are eye level with the rafters, just below the roof of the barn. Alicia looks at Clark, astonished that he can fly. They kiss again, but with more passion then ever. As they kiss, Clark lowers themselves, and float out the loft window, into the sky. Alicia holds on to Clark tightly, and her hair blows in the wind. Alicia's skirt dances in the wind, and soon, they teleport in a bright flash of green light.

They appear above a white farmhouse, some 15 miles away from Clark's house. They float down, until they touch ground. Right in front of the house. Alicia gives Clark her million dollar smile, and Clark continues to smile.

"I didn't know you could fly."

"Well, I flew once, but I wasn't in complete control of it. When I thought of you, all my problems went away, and I felt weightless. You are the reason why I can now fly."

Clark and Alicia have graduated from hand holding, and each had one of their arms around the others' waist. They walk up the steps, and Clark opens the door. He lets Alicia enter first, and then walks inside.

The house is quiet, except for talking coming from in the kitchen. A man's voice, and a woman's, arguing about the mortgage.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home. I brought someone special..." Alicia states, and pulls Clark into the kitchen.

Alicia's dad sits on a chair, reading the Daily Planet. Alicia's mom finishes the last of the dishes in the sink, and turns around smiling at her daughter and the handsome young man standing next to her.

"Hello, My name is Lucy, and this is my husband, Greg. And your name is..."

"Clark Kent."

"You must be a friend of Alicia's right?" Lucy asks.

"Actually, mom, Clark's my boyfriend." Alicia states, smiling at the thought of the word.

Greg moves his paper down, and stares at Clark. Clark catches notice, and smiles at him. He nods his head, and returns to reading his paper. Lucy starts to interupt, but Greg stops her.

"Don't harrass Clark, Lucy. The boy looks like he hasn't eaten since lunch. Am I right, Clark?"

"Yes sir."

"See Lucy? I told you he was hungary. So Clark, are you in any sports?" Greg asks, still looking at his paper.

"Well, I used to be on the football team, but I quit. After a while, it became quite nerve wracking."

"That's quite understandable. The team in Smallville is pretty tough to beat."

"Yeah, they practice a lot."

Lucy looks back at Clark. She smiles at him, and Clark smile back.

"So, Clark, do you know about...Alicia? What she can do?"

"Mom! No! Don't ask him that!"

"Yeah, I know what Alicia can do, and I think it's really cool."

Greg looks up from his paper, and raises one of his eyebrows. Alicia smiles at Clark again, and holds his hand.

"Well...Alicia, sweety, what would you like for dinner? Pizza?" Greg asks.

"Yeah, pizza sounds great."

"Clark, would you like to stay for dinner?" Lucy asks.

"Sure." Clark states, smiling.

"Uh...daddy, we're going outside for a while."

"Ok, Alicia."

Alicia leads Clark outside, and they walk down her driveway. The sun starts to set, and the ambience of twilight sets in. Alicia's hand holds tight, and Clark smiles at the touch of her skin.

"Your parents, they don't like your ability?"

"You could tell that?"

"Yeah, your dad looked at me weird."

"Oh, sorry about that. They're scared of my ability. And I think they're scared of me, too."

"They don't need to be scared of you." Clark simply states, but it strikes a cord with Alicia. She hugs Clark, and he puts his hands around Alicia's waist.

"Take me flying, Clark."

"Okay, but where do you want to go?"

"New York City. I've never been there, and we could do whatever we want."

"Okay, we could meet up with Dr. Swann. Maybe he has some of the answers I'm looking for. But first, lets have some pizza. I'm hungary."

Alicia smiles, and holds Clark tight. They walk back to Alicia's house, and as they walk inside, Alicia's parents stand in fear. Two men, wearing dark clothes, and sunglasses, are pointing two pistols at Alicia's parents.

"There they are." One of the men says, and points the gun he's carrying to Clark's face.

He directs Clark and Alicia to stand where her parents are. Alicia, hiding behind Clark, squeezes his hand hard, and Clark stands in front of her parents. Alicia lets go of Clark's hand, and holds on to her parents' hands. Suddenly, she teleports with her parents, leaving Clark alone with the two men.

"Where'd she go!" One of the men yells, but Clark just smiles.

"To find them, you'll have to go through me." Clark states, and starts to smirk.

Suddenly, the men start shooting at Clark. The bullets meet their target, but break apart upon impact with Clark's skin. The men stand, astonished, and out of bullets. Clark simply walks up to them, and grabs them by their necks.

"Who are you two working for!" Clark screams.

The man being held by Clark's right hand mumbles something.

"What!" Clark screams.

"Go to hell, freak."

"Oh, I don't like that word."

Clark X-rays the men's clothes, finding one thing they have in common. A business card, and a cell phone. Clark throws the guy in his left hand, and he is knocked unconcious upon impact with the wall. Clark reaches into the pocket of the second guy, pulling out the cell phone, and the card. Clark throws the second guy, impacting him with the refridgerator.

The card simply states a number: 555-0136. Clark opens the cell phone, and dials the number. It rings two times, before someone picks it up.

"Did you finish the job?" A man asks, a voice very familiar.

"Hello? Who is this? Did you get them yet?"

The man's voice was none other than Lionel Luthor.

"You better get yourself in the most protective place you can get, Lionel, 'cause I'm coming for you. If you ever step into Smallville again, I'll find you, and rip you to pieces. And don't bother with your goons, their incompasitated right now, so they can't answer the phone."

"What have you done, Clark?" Lionel asks.

"What do you want with me and Alicia!" Clark yells.

"I know your both special, Clark. All I need to get is your genetic information, and where you came from, and then I can find the answers I have been seeking for so long." Lionel says, causing a chill to ripple through Clark's spine.

"I'll find you, Lionel. And when I do, I'll kill you!" Clark states, closing the cell phone. He smashes it easily in his hand, and walks over to the men. He breaks both of their necks, and walks out of the house.

Once outside, Clark immedietly flies into the air, and heads for his house. He knows this is where Alicia teleported her parents. He sees the house, and no black vans are around. He falls to the ground in front of his house, and runs inside. Thankfully, Johnathon, Martha, Alicia and her parents are sitting in the kitchen, and Johnathon and Martha run over to Clark and hung him. They release their grip, and Alicia runs over and wraps her arms around Clark.

"Who were those people, Clark?"

"They were agents working for Lionel."

"What do they want?" Greg asks, fearful of the answer.

"He wants my genetic information. We need to get you all out of here."

"Where are we going to go?" Johnathon asks.

"To Swann's place. It's the only place Lionel won't find us."

Alicia motions for her parents to stand with the rest of them, but they don't move.

"We'll stay here. Alicia, go with Clark and his parents, we'll be okay." Greg says.

"But, Daddy-"

"Alicia, Clark is the safest person to be with, so go, we'll be fine."

Johnathon looks at Martha, and puts his hand on his son's shoulder.

"We'd better stay here too, son. We'll keep an eye on your friends, and Alicia's family."

Clark looks at Alicia, and she holds his hand.

"We'll be back soon." Alicia states, and in a glimmer of green light, Clark and Alicia dissappear.

**Date: August 15, 2007**

**Two years in the future...**

**Clark's Journal- Entry 2**

_Hello Journal._

_Another sighting of a meteor enhanced person has been reported from Luthor-Corp. If Alicia were here, she'd tell me to stop this, but I can't. This is my job now. If I don't do this, innocent people would be hurt. The cops can't stop these people, and I am the only one who can help them. It was my fault that it happened. She was the only person that I loved, and she loved me back. The world I live in is gone to me now. Johnathon and Martha don't speak to me, after what I did. Not that it matters. They weren't my real parents, anyway. They didn't know what pain I went through. If they did, the'd understand why I did what I did. I wish Alicia was here. I miss her so much..._


	6. Chapter 6: A Visit with Virgil

**Chapter 6: A Visit with Virgil**

Alicia and Clark reappear in the bustles of New York City. The green flash dissappates, and a homeless person watches as they appear out of nowhere. Clark picks up Alicia, and superspeeds out of the slums. As he runs, he jumps, allowing for flight to take action, effortlessly holding Alicia.

The homeless person takes another drink from his brown bottle, and burps.

"Damn this sh!t is kicking my as."

Clark and Alicia speed up, the wind whipping through Alicia's hair. She smiles at the scenery around them. Several hundred buildings pass by them, and Clark lowers down in front of an observatory. He sets Alicia down, and she puts her hand around Clark's waist. They walk up the stairs, and Alicia rings the buzzer.

"Hello, Kal-El. You may come inside."

The door unlocks, and Clark opens it. They walk into the large main hall. Several star charts line the walls, along with pictures of the nine planets.

"Why'd Dr. Swann call you Kal-El? Is that your Kryptonian name?" Alicia asks, intrigued with the answer.

"You are quite right, Alicia Baker." Says a familiar voice from the shadows.

The man's electric wheelchair slowly rolls out, and Virgil Swann makes his appearance, along with his fellow scientist, Dr. Crosby.

"You guys know about me?" Alicia asks.

"Well, not officially, only about that special power of yours." Crosby says.

"How?" Alicia asks.

"We had a scientist follow you and Clark, on that Luthor-Corp field trip. We just wanted to make sure Clark knew what he was doing, to tell you that he is the last of the Kryptonians, and of his amazing powers," Swann states. "We now know that he made the right choice. Speaking of your powers, we heard you started to fly while in control of yourself?" Swann asks.

"Yeah, it was exhilerating."

"Very glad to here that, Kal-El. Now, what brings you two here?"

"Lionel Luthor found out about Clark, and sent two men after my family." Alicia states.

Swann's face remains unchanged.

"What happened to the men, Kal-El?" He asks.

"I...killed them...they threatened Alicia and her family, and I couldn't allow that."

"Dear lord..." Crosby states, taking notes, voraciously scribbling on her clipboard.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asks.

Crosby looks up, and stops writing.

"I'm just taking notes...for scientific purposes."

"Let's go have supper. We'll talk about what happened later."

Clark, Alicia, and Dr. Crosby follow Virgil into the dining room. Food is already on the table, and four plates sit at the table. Clark and Alicia sit next to each other, while Dr. Swann rolls his wheelchair next to Clark. Dr. Crosby Sits next to Alicia, and a waiter moves a porkchop over to Virgil's plate, and starts cutting it into small pieces. Alicia and Clark each grab a porkchop, and the share a bowl of potato salad.

Dr. Crosby just continues to scribble down notes. Virgil looks at his waiter, who leaves the room, and Crosby stands up, and starts to serve Virgil the pieces of porkchop. Ater swallowing he stops.

"So, Kal-El...I hear you have several questions for me."

Clark stops eating, and sets his fork down.

"I need to know if you found anything else, any more evidence, or theories of why Krypton is gone."

"And I have a few questions, also." Alicia quips, much to the surprise of Dr. Crosby.

"Well, I do have something I found last night... activate Screen 3"

Slowly, a liquid plasma computer screen rises from the center of the table, and the screen fills with the Kryptonian language. Alicia stares, amazed at the intrique design of the symbols.

"How did you find this?" Alicia asks.

"One of my sattellites picked it up. Luckily, this message was set to a deeper tone, so no other sattellites could pick it up." Virgil answers.

Clark stares at the language, reading it silently to himself. Alicia watches him, and holds his hand.

"What does it say, hunny?"

_"To our dear Kal-El. The future of our race depends on you. The meteor rocks that came with you were originally from our planet. They were created from the core of Krypton and, under drastic changes, they were melded together to create the ore of Kryptonium, Kryptonite. This change immedietly began to kill off our species. In a drastic attept to save our planet, I, Jor-El, created a life pod, and put you inside. The future of our race depends upon you, Kal-El. Rule them with strength."_

Clark sits, stunned at what he just read. Alicia continues to hold his hand, and Virgil notices that Clark lightly squeezes back, careful not to break her hand.

"So...it was nuclear fission that destroyed Krypton. But how?" Clark asks.

"Could have been any number of posibilities, time, space radiation, a terrorist bombing...anything's possible." Alicia states.

"You're quite right, Alicia," Virgil states. " Now, what were some of your questions?"

"Oh...uh...I was wondering...how different is Clark's DNA from a human's?"

"Good question. Clark, would you like to know what the basis of Kryptonian DNA looks like?" Virgil asks.

Clark looks at Alicia, and then at Virgil and Dr. Crosby. He nods his head, and pushes his plate back.

"I'm not very hungary anyway."

"Activate screen Four: DNA sequence."

The plasma screen changes, and a 3-D model of a DNA sequence appears, and starts to spin slowly.

"This is a normal, human DNA sequence. As you can see, this DNA has no external remedies. Clark, if you hold out your hand, this will only sting for a second."

Clark hold his hand out, and a familiar sickening sense overcomes him. He looks over at Dr. Crosby, and she pulls out a syringe. needle glows an eerie green, the color of Kryptonite. As the needle get closer to Clark's hand, his blood vessels enlarge, and darken to a greenish black color. Quickly, Crosby pricks the needle into Clark's hand. His blood inches into the syringe. Quickly, Dr. Crosby pulls the needle out of Clark, and takes off the kryptonite needle, throwing it into a small lead bag. Immedietly Clark's hand heals, and his blood vessels shrink, the effect of the kryptonite wearing off.

"Thank god that's over. That sh!t makes me feel like crap..."

The blood in the syringe turns red again, and Dr. Crosby pours Clark's blood into a cylinder that feeds into the Plasma screen computer. Suddenly, the creen fills up with the DNA complex, but it looks completely different. Several hundred spokes stick out of the normal DNA sequence, and are igniting sparks, hitting other spokes. Clark watches the screen, and swallows his spit.

"Is that...my DNA?"

"Yes, it is. Quite awesome, right?" Virgil asks, Clark still amazed that his DNA looks so different.

Alicia sits, wide-eyed at the picture in front of her. The DNA looks so different, but, it looks so cool.

"Take a sample of my blood. I want to see what my DNA looks like to Clark's." Alicia says, smiling at Clark.

"If you want, Alicia, but it will look exactly like human DNA, but if you want to, we'll try it."

Dr. Crosby pulls out a clean, new syringe, and Alicia holds out her arm. Quickly, Dr. Crosby gathers some of Alicia's blood, and Clar rips of the arm of his t-shirt, and wraps it around Alicia's poke. Very little blood escapes throught the shirt, and Alicia smiles, grateful that Clark loves her so much. Dr. Crosby takes out Clark's blood, and inserts a new cylinder. She pours in Alicia's blood, and the screen turns to the 3-D representation of her DNA.

"Good Lord... this is outstanding." Virgil states.

Alicia's blood almost looks like Clarks, except that their are fewer spokes, and the electricity flowing through her DNA complex is green.

"It seems that the meteor rocks have changed Alicia's DNA to almost replicate Kryptonian DNA. The only differences are that she doen't have more of these protrusions, which I think are the reactors to various powers that Clark has." Virgil states.

"So, if we wanted to...Clark and I could have..." Alicia states.

"A baby? Yes, I think so. The only difference is that the baby could have either all of Clark's powers, all of yours, a combination, or none at all, but it would be half Kryptonian, which can help Clark and you."

"How can it help us?" Clark states.

"Well, along with being half kryptonian, it would also be half human, which means that the baby, when grown up, could have a human mate, and could then produce offspring, essentially." Dr. Swann states.

Clark smiles at the thought of Alicia and Clark having a baby, living on the Kent farm, after Johnathon and Martha pass away, raising their son. Teaching him how to use his emerging superpowers, and the thought raises through Clark's mind.

Alicia is also thinking of raising their son, helping to comb her daughter's hair, or getting her son ready for his first day of school. The thought makes her hold onto Clark's hand even harder than before, even though to Clark, it isn't very hard.

The screen lowers, and waiters walk in, taking away their plates.

"Well, you two can stay here as long as you need to. I'll call your parents, and ask if they are okay. Good night, Alicia, Kal-El."

"Goodnight." Alicia and Clark state at the same time, and leave the room, heading another direction than Dr. Swann and Dr. Crosby. Alicia and Clark start up the stairs, and enter the first room they come to. It is a guest bedroom, and one large bed sits next to the wall.

"Well, I guess this is where you sleep." Clarks states.

Alicia and Clark kiss again, their hands move down each other's backs. Their tongues intertwine, until Clark stops. Alicia smiles, and he holds up his right hand, his fingers pointing upwards. Alicia sets her left hand on his right, and their fingers close around each other. Clark smiles, and they kiss again, this time short. Clark backs away, heading for the door.

"Goodnight, Alicia."

"Goodnight, Clark."


	7. Chapter 7: Home Away from Home

**Chapter 7: Home Away From Home...**

Clark leaves Alicia's room, and heads down the hall. He walks into his room, another bed inside, and starts to strip down to his boxers. He slides into his bed, and turns out his light. He lays, his head on his pillow, awake.

_Kryptonite was created from the core of Krypton and, under drastic changes, they were melded together to create the ore of Kryptonium, Kryptonite. In a drastic attept to save our planet, I, Jor-El, created a life pod, and put you inside. The future of our race depends upon you, Kal-El. Rule them with strength. _

_What could that mean?_

Clark continues to lay, unable to get to sleep. Suddenly, a green flash emminates in the room, and Alicia stands in front of him, wearing nothing but her matching bra and underwear, and one of Clark's flannel shirts. Clark sits up, as Alicia walks over to him, and climbs on top of the bed, sitting on Clark's lap. Her long, blonde hair flows over her shoulders like a golden river, and she looks into Clark's eyes.

"Alicia? What are you doing-"

Alicia immedietly kisses Clark, and his hands move across her backside, revealing her matching purple satin bra and panties. Alicia moves her hands across Clark's back and chest, once again taking in all the muscle mass that Clark has aquired from his extraordinary kryptonian genes. The world seemed to stand still as Clark and Alicia continue to make out.

"I'm ready, Clark." Alicia states.

Clark's eyes open wide, and stare at Alicia. She stares back, her eyes full of love and lust, both for Clark. He smiles, and their noses touch.

"Are you sure your ready?" Clark asks.

"Oh yeah, I've wanting this for so long."

Clark smiles, and they continue to make out. Alicia unbuttons the first three button from Clark's shirt that she is now wearing. Clark pulls it off, Alicia's hair falling over her shoulders, and they continue. As Alicia kisses Clark, he moves his hands to where her bra is, and unlatches it. It falls to the floor, and Alicia smiles as Clark looks at what was uncovered.

"Like what you see?" Alicia asks, laughing at her own words.

"Oh yeah.." Clark states, and he flips themselves over. Now Alicia is lying on her back, while Clark continues to kiss her. Alicia tries to move her panties down, but Clark smiles and does it for her. Her underwear falls to the floor, and Clark sits on his knees, taking in Alicia's curvasious glory. She smiles as Clark pulls down his boxer shorts. She looks, and beams her brightest smile yet.

_I guess his genes gave him... some substantial values._ Alicia thinks.

"Take it slow...this is my first time." Alicia states.

"It's my first time, too."

Alicia smiles at the thought that it was going to be her that Clark would lose his virginity to, and that she would lose hers to Clark.

"Oh no, I don't have a condom...I forgot to buy one."

Alicia bites her bottom lip.

"Forget the condom, I want to feel yourself inside me, not something that feels fake."

Clark smiles, and starts to kiss her again, and his hormones scream out again. So do Alicia's and Clark slowly enters her. The feeling for Alicia is incredible. Slowly, Clark advances in, rocking the bed. Alicia starts to moan as Clark starts kissing her breasts and moves his hands around her curves, and he slowly starts to go faster.

"Ohhh...Clark..." Alicia moans as she nears her first ever climax. Her skin starts to sweat and so does Clark's. His hair starts to mat down, tiny trickles of sweat move down his face.

Alicia grabs for Clark's skin as her first climax moves through her body. Clark feels her body spasm, and he stops, thinking he hurt her.

"No Clark...don't stop...that felt so good...keep going." She states, and as instructed, he continues. Clark starts to enter the beginning of his climax, and he starts to go faster. While he thrusts, they share a deeply passionate kiss, as Clark starts to feel her body entering another climax. Alicia grabs the bedsheet, rolling it up in her fist, as she climaxes again.

"Yes! Ohh Clark! Yes! Yes!" Alicia screams as Clark starts to feel himself climaxing.

"Oh Alicia! Yes!" Clark screams.

His eyes turn a shiny side of yellow as he climaxes, and then turn back to their normal color. Both Alicia and Clark are breathing heavily, and are drenched in sweat. They share another long kiss, and Clark slowly pulls out from her. She can still feel Clark, warm inside her.

"That was wonderful. I love you, Clark."

"I love you too, Alicia. You were outstanding." Clark states.

"You're not too bad yourself." Alicia states, holding her arms around his waist.

"Let's go take a shower." Clark says, getting up off the bed in the process.

"Allright." Alicia says, and stands up with him, a little wobbly from the two orgasms she just encountered.

Clark and Alicia walk to the door, hand in hand, Alicia wearing Clark's flannel shirt, and Clark wearing his boxer shorts. As they exit the room, Dr. Crosby stops in the middle of the hall. She stares, wide eyed at Clark and Alicia. Alicia starts to giggle, knowing that they were "caught with their hand in the cookie jar," as her mother would put it.

Dr. Crosby shakes her head, and starts to scribble down more notes. They walk past her, and as they do, Alicia reaches down, and grabs Clark's butt.

He smiles, and he grabs hers. She squeals, surprised that Clark did that, and they walk into the bathroom. The floor is tiled, and a large shower fills most of the space. Alicia turns on the hot water, and mixes it with some cold water, making it just perfect.

She takes off Clark's shirt, while he takes off his boxers, and they walk into the shower. Clark and Alicia let their hair soak in the hot water, the water washing off all remenants of their previous sexual encounter. Alicia grabs the shampoo, and Clark holds out his hand. She squeezes the shampoo into his hand, and puts some in hers, and they add to their hair. The shampoo lathers in their hair, and Clark grabs a wash cloth. He pulls out a bottle of Red Zone body wash, and squirts some onto the washcloth. It lathers, and he rubs his body with it.

At the same time, Alicia is washing her body, her lathered soap mixing with the running water, as it slams into the bottom of the shower. Alicia looks at Clark. Soap is covering his body, and she can't help but laugh.

"What's so funny, baby?"

"You look like a giant snowcone." Alicia says, trying to stifle her laughs.

He smiles at her, and moves up to her.

"Well, you had a taste, what flavor am I?" Clark asks, seductively.

"Hmm...I think you would be strawberry."

"Strawberry? Why strawberry?"

"Well, strawberries are sweet, and they're a passion fruit, and we both know that you have that. Plus, I love strawberries." Alicia answers, letting water pour over Clark, washing off his soap.

The water washes over Clark's face, pulling away excess shampoo from his hair. He moves over, letting the rest of the hot water hit Alicia, washing off her sweat and the remainder of the shampoo in her hair. She turns off the water, and Clark opens the curtain. A neatly sorted pile of clean clothes sit on the bathroom sink, one pile for Alicia and one pile for Clark.

They dress themselves, Alicia wearing a pink tank top, along with a pair of purple baggy pajamas, and Clark wearing a pair of baggy red and blue pajamas. He opens the door, while Alicia brushes her still moist hair.

Clark walks out into the empty corridor and Alicia joins him. They walk, hand in hand, to Alicia's bedroom. Alicia opens the door, and leads Clark in. Her bed sits near a window, and Clark opens the shades. The beautiful city of New York twinkles in through the window, and Alicia slides into the bed. Clark joins her, and Clark smiles.

"Alicia, I have a question to ask you."

"Ok, shoot."

"Will you...marry me?"

Alicia starts to cry, and Clark hugs her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing baby. Of course I will marry you. I'm just..so happy!"

Clark smiles, and they kiss.

"I love you, Alicia."

"I love you too, Clark."

Alicia turns over, and Clark lets his hand drape over Alicia's waist. Soon both sleep peacefully in bed.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the dining room, Virgil and Crosby discuss notes.

"You do know, Virgil, that Clark and Alicia copulated when they went upstairs, right?"

"It was their decision to make, not ours."

"They didn't use a condom...that means-"

"I know what it means, Mrs. Crosby, and I told you, it was their decision to make. If they want to do that, they can."

Crosby continues to write notes, and Virgil studies the various Kryptonian symbols on a laptop computer.

"Have you heard word from Clark's and Alicia's parents yet?"

"Yes, There has been no word or sight from Lionel Luthor. They are under the protection of Lex, he's secured a restraining order on Lionel Luthor to not come within 500 feet of Alicia, Clark, or their family members. It should be safe for them to go back to school tomarrow."

"Clark must have scared the crap out of Lionel. Hopefully, he didn't find out about his weakness, or we're in trouble." Crosby states.

"Kal-El and Alicia will pull through any obstacle."


	8. Chapter 8:His and Hers, Hers and His

**Chapter 8: His and Hers, Hers and His**

The sun shines in through Alicia's window as 7:00 rolls around. Clark and Alicia sleep soundly, until the sun hits Clark. The warmth of the sun wakes up Clark, and he stretches his arms and legs. Alicia stirs, but still sleeps. Her hair covers her face, and Clark watches her. As the sun moves and rests on her, she stirs, and wakes up.

"Morning, beautiful." Clark says.

"Morning, baby." Alicia states, resting her head on Clark's chest.

"Ready to go back to Smallville?"

"Yeah...I can't wait to go back to school. Let's go have some breakfast first. For some reason, I'm really hungary." Alicia says, getting out of bed.

Clark stands up, and both of them walk out of the room. They walk hand in hand down the stairs, and see Virgil and Dr. Crosby in the dining room. As they sit down, several waiters bring in pancakes, bacon and eggs. Alicia takes a plateful of pancakes and starts to eat.

"So, did you two have a busy night?"

Clark immedietly looks over to Alicia and blushes. She smiles, but doesn't respond, her mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah, uh...we were busy..." Clark starts.

Alicia eats her plate of food, andsets her fork on the plate. She sits, basking in the sun's warm rays. Virgil notices her behavior, and turns his wheelchair towards her.

"Alicia, are you allright? You don't seem, yourself."

"Oh, I'm fine, Dr. Swann. I just need to go to the restroom."

Alicia stands up, and walks down the hall. Upon entering the bathroom, she runs to the toilet, and throws up. She flushes the toilet, and sits near it. The sickness in her stomach can only comprehend with the splitting headache that suddenly overtakes her system. She stands up, bracing herself as she pulls back the mirror, and grabs a bottle of asprin. She takes two, and sits back down. The nausea controls her stomach, but she holds it down.

She reaches over and opens up her purse. She pulls out a pregnancy indicator that she used when Clark was asleep, and looks at the sign. A knock at the door startles Alicia and she throws it in the trash. The door opens, and Clark walks in. He sits next to her, and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay, hunny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... When can we leave?"

"Well, we can leave now, if you want."

"Okay."

They both get up, and walk out of the bathroom, hand in hand. They walk to the main hall, and are greeted by Virgil and Crosby.

"I guess this goodbye, Kal-El. These are parting gifts for both of you."

Dr. Crosby hands them two small boxes.

"Congradulations to the both of you." Virgil states.

Thank you both for letting us stay here. Goodbye, Dr. Swann and Dr. Crosby."

"Goodbye, Kal-El and Alicia. We hope you visit again."

They wave goodbye as Clark picks up Alicia, and they shoot off into the atmosphere. Normally, the high wind and cold air would make Alicia freeze, but not this time. They shoot off, out of New York City, and head back to the Kent farmhouse. Cities turn to towns, and towns turn to countryside. After a few seconds, they enter Kansas. Metropolis sits on the horizon, and they fly through it, heading for Smallville. They pass by the still broken Smallville sign, and they land in front of the Kent house. A man in a black suit stands next to the door, a gun in his holster. They walk inside to discover Alicia and Clark's parents having breakfast. Martha and Lucy run over and hug each of them, while Johnathon and Greg walk over.

"Son, you don't have to worry about Lionel anymore. Lex has us under protective security, and has issued a restraining order on Lionel."

"If you guys want to stay here, we can understand." Lucy says,

"Actually mom, I want to go back to school." Alicia states, and Clark nods in agreement.

"So do I."

"Well, if you want to." Greg says.

"We brought over some of your clothes Alicia." Lucy says.

"The cops are still trying to figure out how the two men had their necks broken, and what could have thrown them straight into one of the walls." Greg says, looking at Clark.

"Well, we'll go change." Alicia says, teleporting both herself and Clark upstairs.

"Seems like our kids have something in common." Greg states.

**Later That Day...**

Clark and Alicia were late for school, and were studying together in the library. Clark notices that the other fellow students were looking at them weirdly, and one writes something down on a piece of paper with a sharpie. He shows it to Clark, with the word **FREAKS **written on it.

Alicia doesn't notice, and is busy taking notes out of her Chemistry book. Clark continues to write his notes for Algebra.

"Hey Alicia?" CLark whispers

"Hmm?"

"Let's go somewhere else, I feel uncomfortable in here."

"Why hunny?" She whispers back.

"Because everyone is watching us."

Alcia looks around, and notices the piece of paper. Tears well up in Alicia's eyes, Clark picks up the books, and they teleport away, before she cries.

They reappear in the office of the Torch, now empty. Clark closes the door, and superspeeds to the couch where Alicia sits. She cries on his shoulder, and Clark holds her.

"How can they be so cruel?" Alicia asks, still sobbing between her words.

"I don't know, but I fuccing hate it. Why do humans hate things they don't understand? It sickens me."

"Me too.." Alicia says, and she dries her tears on Clark's shirt. The embrace each other, and Clark moves his hand around Alicia's abdomen. She sets her hand on his, and Clark smiles.

"Clark...I have something to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Clark stares, open mouthed at Alicia. She smiles, and continues to hold his hand.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to keep it." Alicia says.

"Than I want to raise it with you." Clark says.

Alicia and Clark continue to hold each other, and don't notice the third bell ringing. The door to the Talon opens, and Chloe walks in.

"Hi guys. I heard what happened. It's the talk of the town."

"What is?" Alicia asks.

"That both of you have superpowers. What, didn't you read My Torch article?"

Chloe throws the latest edition at Clark, and he catches it in midair. The title reads:

**Smallville High Torch**

**Special Report!**

**  
Fellow Students Discovered with Hidden Superpowers**

_A series of ongoing reports claim that Metropolis's own Lionel Luthor concludes that he has discovered proof of people that have been given latent super abilities from the meteorites of '89. After a thorough investigation, Lionel states: "I have already discovered how to enhance the meteor rock samples to create mutant abilities within normal people. I have even found out who has been hiding their abilities from the rest of the world, several names come to mind, but the most extraordinary on the list are Alicia Baker and Clark Kent. I hope that with this info, and several experiments being provided at Luthor-Corp, we can soon alter the genetic code of people and discover how to stop, and destroy various diseases and cancers."_

Clark and Alicia look dumbstruck at the article that Chloe had written.

"I can't believe you, Chloe. How could you put our names in the paper! People have been calling us freaks all day, and this is why!"

"But Clark, I-"

"What, you actually believed him? That he is going to use those powers to help mankind? Hell, he's doing it for the money! What the hell were you thinking, printing this off!"

"I know what she was doing! She wanted to get herself into the Dailey Planet! She doesn't care how many people get hurt, as long as she get's her precious job!" Alicia screams.

Chloe raises her hand to slap Alicia, when Clark intervenes. He holds her arm, not allowing her to hit his girlfriend.

"How could you believe that!" Chloe screams.

"Because it's true." Clark simply states, much to the shock of Chloe.

"It's not true!"

"Yes it is, Chloe. You did this before, when you worked for Lionel to investigate me. Why should I believe you now?"

And with that, Clark and Alicia dissappear in her green flash, leaving Chloe to ponder in her own mind the actions that pissed off her ex best friend.


	9. Chapter 9: Worries Interlude Part 1

**Chapter 9: Worries Interlude**

**Part 1**

Alicia and Clark reappear into an empty classroom. Several chairs and desks sit next to the wall, an empty space is in the middle. Dust has collected on everything, a sign that shopws noone has been in here for quite a while. Anger besieges Clark, and Alicia takes notice. He paces back and forth, a thousand different worries flood over him, like a breaking dam.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Clark says.

"For what?"

"For putting you through all of this. I didn't know any of this would have happened."

"Oh, Clark. No one could've known this was going to happen. You have nothing to be sorry about."

They embrace in a hug, and Clark can feel the life inside of Alicia, both hers, and their baby's. He can hear Alicia's heartbeat, and another sound rings through Clark's ears. A lighter, softer heartbeat, belonging to their baby, makes Clark smile.

"What is it?" Alicia asks, Clark's smile making her smile in return.

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat. It's fast."

"Just like you." Alicia says.

"No. Just like you."

Alicia kisses Clark, and they sit down in front of a window, the sun shining on both of them. Alicia embraces herself in the sunlight, warming both her, and the baby. Alicia yawns, and Clark holds her.

"What's wrong Alicia?"

"I'm really tired for some reason. Can we go back to your house? I need to sleep."

"Of course."

In another flash, Clark and Alicia disappear out of the old classroom. They appear in the Kent farmhouse, which is empty. Alicia lies down on the living room couch as Clark opens the curtains to let in the sunlight.

"Do you think the baby needs sunlight?" Alicia asks.

"It's quite possible. I get my powers from the sun, so maybe the baby needs both the warmth of you and the sun."

"That makes sense. I love you Clark." Alicia says before falling asleep in the sunlight. Clark walks into the kitchen, and looks out to the farm.

Clark continues to watch the farm, the cows grazing slowly. He doesn't even notice the person 5 feet behind him. The person with red eyes that were glowing red fiercly. He didn't even sense the danger that was behind him as the man raises his arm, and lets out a green burst of energy straight at the back of Clark's head. Clark didn't even feel the pain as his head slams against the linolium floor. All he was thinking about was Alicia and their baby. And all the man was thinking about was that he gets his job done, so his boss doesn't lose his temper.

The man stares at Clark, now unconsious on the floor. Stealthly, he enters the living room, and sees his prize. The beautiful blonde woman sleeping on the couch. The one his boss says is the 'secret to human evolution', whatever that meant.

He watches as the blonde woman sleeps, wondering what she could be holding that the boss wants. Slowly, ever so slowly, he walks over to Alicia, pulls out a hankerchief, and a small bottle of Chloroform. He opens the bottle, and adds the potent liquid to the hankerchief. He closes the bottle, and puts it back in his pocket. The smell of the liquid makes Alicia stir, but she stops, falling back to sleep.

The man walks over to her, and puts the hankerchief to her face, forcing her to breathe in the fumes. Her eyes open, and stare in horror as the man's eyes glow fiercly. The fumes take their effect, and Alicia falls unconcious. The front door's handle moves. The man next to Alicia stares at the door, as a living stream of sand enters through the keyhole. The sand sits in a pile, and then moves around in a dust cloud, taking the form af a man.

"Hello, Tim." The man with the glowing red eyes states at the living sand.

Tim's body turns to flesh again, his sand-like skin turning back to normal skin.

"This is the right place?" Tim asks.

The other man nods his head. Tim walks up to Alicia.

"Who is she?" Tim asks.

"Alicia Baker. She was changed by the meteor rocks."

"What about the other?"

"Who, Clark?"

Tim nods his head.

"He's in the kitchen. What a pity. The boss said he was extremely powerful, but a swift blow to the back of his head knocked him out clean."

"What should I do with him?"

"Leave him. He won't know what happened."

"You sure about that?" Tim asks.

"Well, what do you want to do with him?" The man asks.

"I was thinking take him with us. The boss could give us a mighty big promotion."

"No, leave him. We just take the girl. That was the plan."

"What's the boss want with her anyway?"

"I don't know, something about enhancing humans."

Tim picks Alicia up, and they walk out the door, followed by the man.

"Be careful, dammit. She's precious cargo. No damage inflicted."

The man opens the van's door, and Tim sets Alicia down on the back seat. They close the door, and the man sits in the driver's seat. Tim runs over and sits in the passenger seat.

"How do you know she can't teleport away?" Tim asks.

"This whole van is lined with lead paint. She can't teleport through lead, therefore, can't escape. Plus, child locks on the back doors. She won't be leaving."

With that, the man starts up the van, and it drives away from the Kent farmhouse, leaving Clark lying on the kitchen floor, alone, unconsious, and bleeding from the back of his head, and from his mouth.

**3 Hours Later...**

**Kent Farmhouse: 4:27 PM**

The Kent house is still empty. No sounds are heard, except for the occasional moo from a hungary cow. The house is void of all people, except for one. He lies on the floor, the bleeding stopped. He lies in his own, drying blood. The doggie door in the back of the house opens, and Shelby walks in. He senses his master in trouble, and walks over to his body. He licks Clarks face, but no movement is seen.

The sound of the Kent truck is heard in Shelby's ears, and he runs to the door. He scratches the door, anticipating his master's parents to walk in. He continually scratches at the door, and the sound of a key in the lock as it turns drives Shelby wild. The door opens, and Martha and Johnathon walk in. Shelby grabs hold of Johnathon's shirt, and starts to pull him towards the incident in the kitchen.

"Woah, okay Shelby, just wait a minute, and I'll feed you-"

Johnathon's words are cut short by what he sees in the kitchen. The body of a boy, his boy, lying on the kitchen floor, covered in his own blood stops Johnathon. Immedietly, he runs into the kitchen and kneels by his son's body. Martha screams, and she runs over to her husband. Johnathon reaches for his son's hand, and presses his fingers on his wrist.

"Is he-" Martha states, too afraid of saying a dreadful word.

"I don't know, Martha, I can't feel is pulse."

Suddenly, Clark starts coughing from the sustained head injury. He opens his eyes, his blurred vision can see only two fuzzy blobs in front of him. Slowly, his vision clears, and his parents stare at him in shock.

"Clark! Are you alright?" Martha asks, half screaming.

"Mom? Yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts a lot...Wait a minute! Where's Alicia!" Clark gets up, and runs into the living room. The couch where Alicia layed down is now empty, her body impression still sits where she was. Tears fill Clark's eyes, and he storms out of the house, blowing the door off it's hinges with his strength.

"NOOOO!" Clark screams, spooking the cows as they graze. He bursts off towards Smallville in complete rage. His speed increases, and cars pas by him like bullets. He ends up a block away from the Talon, and he runs at regular speed into the Talon. Several people watch him as he walks in, and all talking ceases. They watch him as he walks upt to Lana.

"Lana! I need your help."

She looks up at him, and then continues to make coffee.

"Why didn't you tell me you have special powers?"

"Because I didn't want anybody looking at me weird, like these people are now."

Clark looks at the group of people, and anger infuriates him.

"STOP WATCHING ME!" Clark yells, and the people stop, going back to what they were doing.

"Clark, calm down. You need to rest.."

"No I don't. Alicia was kidnapped!"

"What? Kidnapped? Who'd kidnap her?"

"I don't know. Anybody in this town, you all hated her. And me."

"What are you talking about? Nobody hates you and Alicia."

"You humans hate what you don't understand."

"Us humans? Uhh..last time I checked, your human too."

"Whatever. I know when I'm not needed."

And with that, Clark leaves the Talon, to the astonished look of Lana.


	10. Chapter 10: Worries Interlude Part 2

**Chapter 10: Worries Interlude**

**Part 2**

The sounds of the van and the bumps in the road start to wake Alicia. She opens her eyes, and looks around, taking in her surroundings. She's lying in a van, and doesn't recognize the two men in the front seats. She concentrates, but can't seem to teleport out of the van. She continues to lie down, pretending to be asleep, but it doesn't work.

"Having trouble teleporting, Alicia?" The man in the passenger seat says.

"Why are you doing this!" Alicia screams, and starts to cry.

"We only answer to the boss." The driver says.

"Who are you people!" Alicia screams.

The two men ignore her screams, her pleas to be set free, and she touches her abdomen, the warmth from her baby radiates on her hand.

"Don't bother to try and break the windows, their bulletproof. I'm afraid you're stuck with us, and your boyfriend won't be able to save you." The driver says, laughing at his own words.

The van enters Metropolis, several buildings pass by and the van slows to a stop in a large parking lot. Alicia looks around, frightened like a fawn, and holds her arms around her belly, protecting her and her baby. The door opens, and the driver grabs Alicia.

"Let me go! Please, let me go! Don't hurt me!" Alicia screams as the man grabs hold of her left arm. Immedietly, the mans covers her face with a hankerchief, and Alicia falls unconcious. Her last words seep out of her mouth, but no one notices.

"Clark...please save...us..." Alicia says, as the man picks her up, and they walk into a dark building. The only light is from the very dim lights in the ceiling, a long dark hallway intercedes to the end, where an elevator sits. The driver pushes a button, and Tim waits.

"What do you think she meant by 'us'? Do you think she's-" Tim starts.

"Look, it's none of our business, and I'd rather not get in trouble for finding out what the boss wants with her."

The doors to the elevator open, and they walk inside. Tim presses the last button, the word **LEVEL 12** covers the button, and the doors close. The elevator sinks, and Tim watches Alicia. He smirks, and the doors open.

Another long, dark hallway stands in front of them, and on each side are lead doors. As they walk down the hallway, screams from the various rooms fill the hallway. Tim and the driver continue to walk down the hallway, ignoring the screams of the people, and they walk to the final door at the end of the hallway. Tim opens it, and they walk inside.

The room is empty, except for a man reading the Daily Planet, hiding his face.

"Did you bring what I wanted?" The man asks, flipping a page in his paper.

"Yes, but...about the pay..." Tim says, the boss looking up from his paper. His hair is greying, and he scowls at the two men. But then he notices his prize, Alicia, lying in McFarlane's arms.

"She's not dead, is she?" The boss asks, standing up and walking over to them.

"No, of course not, she's just unconsious. She put up quite a fight." McFarlane states, smiling at his boss.

"Well, she should, she is protecting a very valuable thing. Here, job well done."

The boss walksover to his desk, and opens the only drawer. He pulls out a medium sized suitcase, and throws it at Tim. He catches it, and flips it open. Thousands of dollars sit perfectly in the suitcase, and Tim smiles.

"What should we do with her?" McFarlane asks.

The boss smiles, and directs him to the door on his right. McFarlane walks over to the door, and Tim opens it. They walk inside, and set Alicia on the cot, nearest to a sunlit window. They walk out of the room, and the boss closes the lead door, locking it in place.

"Thank you for helping me with this, guys. Your help was greatly appreciated."

"No problem, Mr. Luthor. We hope to work for you again." McFarlane states, and the three men exit the room, leaving Alicia to dream nightmares, created from the evil men that kidnapped her.

Since everyone knows about what he can do, Clark doesn't care if people see him superspeed throughout the town of Smallville, searching for Alicia. He supersped to the sherriff's office, but to no avail. The sherriff stared at him, like he was a freak. Johnathon and Martha try to keep up with Clark, but soon, he has searched all of Smallville. He kept running, and without even knowing, he was at Alicia's house. He walks up to the door, and rings the doorbell. Lucy answers, and is surprised to see Clark standing in her doorway.

"Is Alicia here? I need to know." Clark asks, not waiting for her to say hello.

"No she's not, Clark. Has something happened?"

"Someone kidnapped her, and I couldn't stop them."

"What! How could you let them do that!" Lucy screams, slamming the door in Clark's face.

A thousand different situations run through Clark's mind, and he couldn't take it anymore. In a burst of speed, Clark heads for Metropolis. He speeds faster and faster, and within a matter of seconds, he ends up at the restaraunt that they went to on their first date. The place is closed, and Clark continues to search, crying as he runs. The wind whips back his tears, but he doesn't care. His lover is gone, and he will kill to find her, to protect her, and his baby. Without thinking, he flys into the air, straight into the Luthor-Corp building, on the thirty fourth floor.

He lands in a white hallway, and searches every room. He continues to cry, but his sadness is being overcome by anger and rage at every door he finds are empty. He reaches the end of the hallway, and jumps out of the window, flying off out of Metropolis. Little does Clark know, he was being watched by a high tech security camera, leading to a moniter also being watched by Lionel.

_I have taken the cow, and now the bull wants to kill. I dare you, Clark. I dare you to try and kill me._

Alicia recuperates, but is scared and alone. All she wants is to get away from here, away from this place, and to be with Clark. She knows that she is safe with Clark, and knows he is looking for her. She touches her abdomen, feeling her baby, alive and moving. The growth has accelerated, and she can feel it's warmth radiating throughout her body. She slowly sits up, and looks around her room. Except for the cot, and a small toilet, there is nothing else in her room. She looks out the window, the sun still warming her. But even the window has lead pipes, inhibiting her powers.

"Please Clark...please help us." Alicia says, and the door opens, Lionel walking in. Alicia moves to the wall, and holds herself.

Lionel smirks, and pulls out a box from his pocket.

"Why are you doing this!" Alicia screams.

Lionel smirks, and opens up the box. Inside, a green chunk of meteor rock starts to glow. Pain overcompasses Alicia, and she starts to cry. Her stomach starts to hurt continuously, and she continues to cry over the immense pain from the meteor rock. Lionel closes the box, and the pains subside.

"Just as I confirmed. Mrs. Baker, you better make yourself at home, because you will be here a long time. No one knows you are down here, except me."

"Clark will find me, Luthor. And when he does, he'll kill you!"

"If Clark does find you, I would like to dissect him, and discover what gave him all those powers. Then, after I'm done with him, I would like to see what that baby of yours looks like on the inside." Lionel states, still smirking.

Lionel walks out the door, closing and locking it. Alicia stares in horror at what Lionel said, and her tears return. The sun starts to set, and Alicia covers herself with a thin blanket, trying to warm herself and the baby.


	11. Chapter 11: Taken

**Chapter 11: Taken**

The night wind hits Clark's face, as he continues to look for Alicia. His search has landed him back in Smallville, and he lands in the Smallville High parking lot. Rage has taken full control of Clark, and he rips the doors off their hinges, and enters the empty school. He superspeeds to the office of The Torch, and rips off the door knob. He enters the office, and in his rages, picks up a computer and throws it at a wall. Activating his heat vision, He burns a message onto the wall. Clark leaves the Torch, and the fire continues to burn. The message read: **THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT CHLOE. LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID.**

Clark leaves the school, and flys off towards his house. After landing, he walks inside, to find Johnathon and Martha waiting in the kitchen. The phone rings, and immedietly Clark answers it.

"Hello?" Clark asks.

"Hello, Clark. This is Lionel."

"What do you want, Luthor?"

"Oh, now that's not a very nice answer, Clark. You should ask nicely, considering the perdicament your in."

"How do you know about that!"

"Well, considering that I have your precious lover, and your baby with me, I think we could exchange a trade."

Clark scowls at the phone, and moves it back to his ear.

"I'm listening."

"Good. Now about that trade... Alicia for you."

"Fine. Where should we meet?"

"Centennial Park in Metropolis, tomarrow morning. 9 sharp."

Clark hangs up the phone, slamming it off the hook.

"Hey! Clark, what the hell happened!" Johnathonasks, half screaming at his son.

"That was Lionel. He kidnapped Alicia."

"Oh my god. What does he want?" Martha asks.

"He wants to trade. He'll set Alicia free, in exchange for me. And I agreed."

"No! I won't let you get hurt!" Martha screams, grabbing for Clark, but he backs away.

"I have to save Alicia. I won't let Lionel take her away and hurt her. I love her, and if it means risking my life to save her's, I'll do it."

"Why does she mean so much to you?" Johnathon asks.

Clark looks at Johnathon, and stares blankly into his eyes. For the one time in his life, Clark knew Johnathon was scared of him, scared of him and Alicia. And he hated him for being afraid. Clark hated his father.

"Because I found out that I couldn't have an intimate relationship with a normal human. Then I found out that the meteor rocks changed Alicia's DNA to resemble Kryptonian DNA. Dr. Swann said that she was the only one that I could raise a family with. So we took that chance, and now she's carrying my baby. We love each other, and we share so many interests. That's why I would risk my life to save her's. That's why I care so much."

Martha and Johnathon stare at their son, too shocked for words. Johnathon's anger rises, and Martha sits down on a kitchen chair. Johnathon walks up to Clark, trying not to be scared.

"What are you going to do, Johnathon? You can't stop me, let alone my real father, Jor-El!"

Johnathon blinks back his tears, and Clark walks to the front door. He looks over at his parents, Johnathon watching his son.

"It's too bad. If you didn't hate Alicia and I so much, you would've been good grandparents."

Clark leaves the house, and walks to the loft. He lays on the futon, and reaches into his jeans pocket. He pulls out the present that Virgil gave to him, and opens it. Inside, sits a gold ring. He slips it on his right ring finger, and lies down on the pillow below his head.

_For our wedding, I assume. _Clark thinks, and resting on a feather soft pillow, Clark falls asleep, tears falling from his eyes.

In a hidden part of Metropolis, Alicia cries herself to sleep, dreaming of seeing Clark again, of their marriage, dreaming of raising their child, of growing old together, dreaming to dream.

**Thursday: 8:53 am**

Clark wakes up, out of a dream filled with many reds, blues, and yellow colors. A dream that will never become a reality. He quickly dresses into clean clothes, and rushes off towards Metropolis's Centennial Park. As he speeds up, Metropolis comes into view. The buildings stand tall, piercing the sky. Clark stops at the entrance to Centennial Park, and walks past it. The park is empty, and Clark spots a bench to sit at. He sits, and waits. The tree above him casts a shadow, and the sky is partly cloudy. A woman walks by, walking her scottish terrier.

Time is the upmost importance right now. Barely any cars drive by, until a black van parks ahead of him. Two men get out, and open the back door. Alicia is pulled out, tears draining down her eyes. She spots Clark and hope flashes. Clark stands up, ready to attack her kidnappers. But the driver motions him to stay where he is. As instructed, Clark stands his ground.

"You must be Clark. My name is Ben McFarlane." The man who instructed says.

"And I'm his confidant, Tim Goke."

"Alicia, are you okay?" Clark asks.

"Please don't do what they want, Clark. Don't go with them." Alicia says, her eyes filling with tears again.

"So, we're agreed? Alicia for you?" Tim asks, watching Clark.

"How do I know you won't go after her when you have me? How can I trust you?"

"I give you my word. Go with us, and Alicia, and your baby, will be completely safe, and unharmed." Tim states.

Clark makes his way across to Alicia, and Tim pushes Alicia ahead. They walk past each other, looking into each other's eyes. When Clark reaches Tim and McFarlane, a sudden, familiar sickness overcomes him. Throughout the pain, Clark falls to his knees, and looks over his shoulder, blood leaving his nose. Alicia stands, with a small lead box containing a piece of green kryptonite. Clark's eyes fill with tears, and muffles words.

"What? I can't hear you." Alicia states.

"...Why Alicia...?" Clark mumbles, barely recognizable.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think you have me confused with someone else." Alicia states, when her face, and her body changes. Her blonde hair dissappears, and is replaced by brownish-black hair. Soon, Clark recognizes the person in front of him.

"Tina Greer? I thought you died..." Clark states, the heaving of his breath pounding in his chest.

Tina sneers at Clark, and kicks him on his back, the pain shooting through his body.

"It's amazing how you're blood can revive people from the dead. I really owe you one, Clark. Oh, I know how to repay you. I'll send you to Lionel. He'll surely pay me for what I did."

Tim smiles at the pain that Clark is trying to fight, but is losing the battle. Suddenly Tim turns into a tornado of sand and dust, covering Clark. His sand-like body enters Clark's lungs, slowly choking him. The pain of just lifting his arms to try and fight off Tim was just unbearable. With one breath left, Clark tries to struggle. Without luck, Clark falls unconsious.

Tina smiles, and Tim leaves Clark's lungs. The sand forms Tim's body, and he returns to being "normal." Ben picks up Clark's body, with Tina and Tim following behind him. Ben throws Clark's body into the back of the van, landing on the same seat where Alicia was at. Tina sits next to Clark's body, andsets the meteor rock on her lap. She watches as Clark's blood veins throb painfully, rushing poisoned green blood to his heart. Tim and Ben enter up front, and start the van up. They leave, and head toward the hidden location where Lionel and his scientists wait anxiously, barely able to contain themselves at the thought of dissecting a mysterious person like Clark, if he can so be called that.


	12. Chapter 12: Inside a Living Hell Part 1

**Chapter 12: Inside a Living Hell **

**Part 1**

Alicia wakes inside her small room, the sun hidden behind many clouds. Her baby has continued to warm her body, and she holds her thin blanket up to her chin, the morning air cutting through it like paper. The door opens, and a chinese woman walks in, noticing her, and she sits on the bed. Alicia moves to the corner of the room, and the doctor starts to take notes.

"How are you today, Alicia?" The doctor states.

Alicia stares at the doctor, and doesn't reply. The doctor continues to write, and suddenly stops. She watches Alicia, and then takes off her glasses.

"How are you, Alicia? Any weird symptoms today?" The doctor asks.

Alicia stays quiet, and the doctor pulls out the small metal box. She opens it, the meteor rock glowing brightly. Alicia cries out in pain, and the doctor closes the box immedietly.

"Are you ready to answer my questions?" The doctor asks.

"Yes...please don't open that box again..." Alicia says, tears falling down her eyes.

"If you answer my questions, I won't open it."

"Okay..."

"Alright. How are you feeling today Alicia? Any weird symptoms?"

"No weird symptoms. And for how I feel? How would you feel if you were locked up like a cage animal?"

"Oh, cage animal is hardly what you are. You are indeed special, and so is that baby of yours. Now, have you been eating regularly?"

"Eating? That sh!t you call food? Hell no, it's probably contaminated with a drug or something."

"Believe me, it isn't. The last thing we need is you, or your baby, to be hurt."

"Then why do you have me locked up like this? Why can't I go home? I want to see Clark." Alicia pleads. tears washing over her dried tearstains from the night before.

"Well, that's classified information. And Clark is closer than you think."

"He's here! Why are you doing this!" Alicia screams, anger infuriating her.

In a fit of rage, a stream of super heated fire explodes from Alicia's eyes. In superspeed, the doctor covers her face with her arm, the fire igniting the bed. the fire disappears, and Alicia stares in shock at what happened. The doctor's lab coat is completely scorched, but her skin isn't burned. The doctor continues to write notes, the noteboard partly melted.

"I say that is a drastic symptom. Anything else you'd like to add, Alicia?"

Alicia shakes her head, and the doctor stands up, and walks toward the door. She turns her face towards Alicia, and smiles.

"I'll send some food down for you. We'll talk about anymore emerging abilities later today."

The doctor closes the door behind her, locking it in place. After waiting a while, Alicia concentrates on the door, the heat vision streaming from her eyes. It slams into the door, and she concentrates deeply, the heat vision hitting harder. The door doesn't budge, and the fire disappears.

_I'll find you Clark. I swear to God, I'll find you. No matter what it takes, I'll find you._

Clark's body is thrown into an empty room, the kryptonite thrown in after him. His body slams against the back wall, and he falls to the ground, face first into the cement. The meteor rock falls 3 feet away from him, glowing steadily. Clark awakes from unconsiousness, and looks at the meteor rock. With all his strength, he knocks the meteor rock away from him, rolling under his cot. The eerie glow stops, and most of his strength returns. He stands up, his knees shaking under his weight, and he walks over to the door. The doorknob glows green, and Clark falls to his knees.

_Damn, a kryptonite doorknob...what won't these a$$holes think of?_ Clark thinks.

The door opens, and Lionel Luthor, the Satan of Metropolis, walks in. Clark falls back, and crawls back to the wall. The sickening queasiness from the Kryptonite does not ceaser, as Lionel picks up the meteor rock that Clark threw under the cot. It glows green, hungriliy waiting to devour the essence that is Clark Kent. His veins pulsate, sending red green poisoned blood throughout his system.

"Hello Clark. Long time, no see." Lionel states, sending an icy shiver down his spine.

"What do you want, Luthor?" Clark asks, afraid of the answer.

"I'm glad you asked Clark. Seems that you have some secrets that were found out by me."

"Secrets? What secrets?"

"Well, that you have super powers, and that you're an alien from a distant world."

"An alien? I knew you were insane, Lionel, but that is just hilarious."

"We'll see who's laughing when I dissect Alicia to see what makes her, and that abomination of hers tick."

"Leave Alicia alone! She did nothing to you!"

"Then offer the answers to my questions, Clark."

"...Fine...what do you want to know?"

Lionel smirks, and Clark awaits Lionel's question.

"What planet are you from?"

Clark doesn't answer, and Lionel holds the meteor rock ahead of him, the poisonous radiation seeping into Clark's body.

"Remember Clark, Alicia's waiting. You wouldn't want her to get hurt from those meteor rocks, woud you?" Lionel says with a sneer.

"...no..."

"Then answer my questions."

"It...was called...Krypton. It was an ice planet."

"Was an ice planet?"

"Yes...it was destroyed."

"How?"

"I don't...know"

Lionel smirks, and looks at the meteor rock in his hand.

"So...you came in a spaceship?"

"Yes..."

"During the meteor shower, am I correct?"

"Yes..." Clark says, still watching Lionel, and the meteor rock.

"Well, it seems I need some of your precious blood, Clark. So, stay still, it will all be over soon."

The door opens, and two doctors walk in, pulling a large machine. Clark watches, as they move to the corner of the room, occupied by Clark. He tries to fight them back as they grab his left arm, but the meteor rock weakens him. He watches helplessly as the needle is plunged into his skin. His precious blood trickling up through the blood tube, and enters the heart of the machine. They continue to draw blood, and it's effect hits Clark like a tidal wave. his vision starts to blur, and Lionel takes notice.

"That's enough...for now."

As instructed, the doctors pull out the needle, not caring if it breaks, and they push the blood machine away, leaving Clark and Lionel alone, the meteor still in his hand.

"When...do I get...to see Alicia?"

Lionel stares at the pitiful excuse for an alien, and smirks.

"Never."

With that, Lionel leaves the room, but leaves the meteor rock on the ground, for Clark to enjoy. Clark is alone in this room. No, this isn't a room. A room has comfortable furniture. a large window. No, this is a cell. A cell for an animal. For once, Clark wishes he had the power to shrink himself, so he can slide under the door, but he knows he can't. The Kryptonite continues to suck the life from Clark, and glows, happy to be given this offer of a Kryptonian in it's presence. He thinks only of Alicia, of her beautiful face, her shining smile, and the thought of them being together. Gathering all the strength he could muster, Clark kicks the meteor rock away from him, it rolls to the opposite end of the cell.

The glow from the green jewels stop, and relief fills Clark. His blood vessels let go of the tension in his body, and right before he falls into a deep sleep, he has one thought.

_I have to find a way to get out of here. I have to find Alicia._

At the same time, Chloe enters the remains of the Torch, shocked by what she sees. Two of the five computers have been destroyed, one by fire, and the other one is lying on the ground, smashed to pieces. She notices the message on the wall, and tears fill her eyes as she reads over it again and again.

_How could he do this? I only wanted to find out why Lionel was so interested in Clark..._

Tears fall down Chloe's cheeks, and she runs out of the office, straight into Lois. Lois holds her, comforting her little cousin, confused for why she came flying out of the Torch, until she sees the message written on the wall, for what looks like was burned into it.

"Who did this, Chloe?"

"It was... Clark. I did this, getting Alicia kidnapped. He thought he could trust me with his secret, but I failed him, and it put Alicia in danger. I was pressured from the Daily Planet offer, and I just went with it."

"It wasn't your fault. Clark's just-"

"Just what! A freak! Is that what you were going to say!" Chloe yells, grabbing the attention of some early students, who shrug it off, and go about their business.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Lois says, but Chloe walks off, hot tears of sadness and anger cloud her judgement.


	13. Chapter 13: Inside a Living Hell Part 2

**Chapter 13: Inside a Living Hell**

**Part 2**

**One week later...**

Alicia continues to protect herself, and her baby. The door opens, and a plate of food slides over to her. Nothing special, salsbury steak, and Alicia starts to eat, if not for her, for the baby. It has been over 2 days since she has eaten, and continues to sit in the sun, which by now, normal human skin would have been burned, her's is perfectly tanned, not too dark, but not too light. The baby has consumed most of the sun's radiant energy, food has no purpose to it, except for speeding up the gestation cycle. Alicia has grown a few inches, the baby's growth has exceeded past humans. Her hair is a mess, and no one has given her a shower yet. They just come in, sometimes accompanied by Lionel, and take blood and urine tests. They measure her waist, taking various notes. The door opens again, and the impenetrable chinese woman walks in, and walks over to Alicia.

She grabs her hand, viciously, her temper rising each day. The doctor pulls her up, Alicia crying at the viciousness of her touch.

"Where are you taking me!" Alicia screams, unanswered by the doctor. Alicia tries to fight back, but her weakened state makes it easier for the doctor to pull her down the hall.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Across the vast building, in a small room, sits Clark. He sits in his corner, talking to no one. Lionel and his doctors have not visited him in a week, which can only mean one thing. They're experimenting on Alicia. The thought of the doctors prying Alicia, prodding her with needles, testing her with variuous meteor rocks sends Clark into another fit of rage. His lover is being tortured, and the thought burns through him like a hot knife through butter. In his torrent of rage, he lets his heat vision take over. The fire shoots out, straight at the Kryptonite doorknob. His anger seethes, and the intensity of the heat starts to breakdown of the meteor rock. His rage continues to torrent through his eyes, until the Kryptonite starts to glow, and turn purplish black. It shoots out brilliant bright light, and explodes with the force of a stick of dynamite. The door hangs ajar, the burned, gaping hole where the doorknob was has vaporised. Clark gets up, and tries to superspeed, but fails. He finally understands the problem. Beyond the still searing door, sits tables and tables of Kryptonite, of various colors. Mainly Green and red shine their eerie glow, and Clark enters the room.

Immedietly, the green kryptonite does its work. Clark falls to his knees, and then his stomach. He pulls forward, sliding his stomach against the linoleum floor. The pain makes him vomit, but he continues to crawl. Inch by inch, he continues to crawl past until exhaustion sets in. He falls unconcious, nobody around his wing, prepping Alicia for the first week of tests.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The door to Lex's mansion slams open. Johnathon storms in, and walks up to Lex's desk. Lex looks up from his portable laptop, and stares in shock at the temper of Johnathon.

"What's wrong, Mr. Kent?"

"Where the hell are Clark and Alicia!" Johnathon screams.

"I don't know, Mr. Kent. I didn't even know they were missing. What happened?"

"It has to be your father who is doing this. He found out about Clark and Alicia, and has probably kidnapped them."

Lex stands up, anger infuriating him.

"Damn it! I knew something was fishy when dad didn't return my calls."

"Where is Lionel at!" Johnathon asks, practically yelling.

"He might be at the new Luthor-Corp Labs he built on the outskirts of Metropolis. We'll take my private helicopter."

Suddenly, two more people walk in, Chloe and Lois.

"Not without us, you aren't." Lois pipes in, not giving Johnathon or Lex a chance to speak.

Lex looks doubtful as Chloe and Lois smile.

"Fine. But you have to stay in the helicopter."

Lois and Chloe look at each other, and then back at Lex and Johnathon.

"Fine." Chloe states.

"Then let's go." Lois says, as the group follows Lex to his helicopter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alicia is continually pulled away by the doctor, now entering the West Wing. several people are locked up, most of them because of their abilities. She tries to break loose from the doctor's grip, but to no avail. Her sobs are heard over the entire lab. As she is pulled faster and faster, more doctors walk over and pick her up, some holding her arms, others holding her legs. She continues to scream, but no one listens, at least no one in her wing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clark, still unconsious hears the screams of his lover. He suddenly wakes up, and starts to crawl, the sounds of Alicia returning his strength. As he passes the meteor rocks, some light up, excited at this new treat the have been given. His blood veins expand under his skin, but Clark doesn't care. He only wants Alicia back, safe in his arms. The world is against him, Lionel using meteor rocks against him, the experiments with his blood, and the assaults the doctors do to Alicia. The meteor rocks still weaken him, but Clark speeds up, and crawls down the hall. The last of the meteor rocks dim, their insatiable appetite leaving them.

His strength returning, he starts to stand up, and his head throbs. He examines his surroundings, and notices that behind evey glass window, are more meteor rocks. They are close enough to devour some of his strength, but far away enough that he can still stand. He walks slowly, his powers are dimmed. He tries to superspeed, but he can't. So he continues to walks, down another long hallway, a sign to his left states:** NORTH WING: METEOR ROCK EXPERIMENTATION**

He continues to walk, no doctors in sight.

_That means only one thing. Their ready to experiment on Alicia. _Clark thinks.

He walks until he faces two hallways. Two more signs sit on the walls, the one on his left states: **WEST WING: METEOR FREAK EXPERIMENTATION**, the other one stating **EAST WING: ANIMAL TESTING.** Clark concentrates with his super hearing, the various sounds of the other people drown out, until a very high pitched scream emminates to his ears. The scream of pain. Alicia's pain.

Not caring about his headache, Clark runs down the West Wing, and notices doctors running down the hall. The prescence of Meteor rocks are now non existant down these halls, and before the doctors could react, Clark superspeeds into them, punching them, and knocking them into the wall ajacent to him.They are knocked unconcious, and Clark runs down another hall, stopping before he reached the doctors window. He sees Alicia, tied to a bed, her legs spread, a meteor rock sitting next to her. Several doctors are getting prepped, and a familiar face is dressed up as a doctor. Lionel Luthor. Anger seethes through Clark again, and he notices Alicia's face.

_She's in pain. That means the baby is too._ Clark thinks.

Out of a fit of rage, Clark lets out a stream of torrent fire from his eyes, melting the glass, and igniting a bottle of flammable liquid. It explodes, and doctors run for cover. Lionel looks behind him, and sees Clark standing, defiant. He walks through the glass, the shards not doing any damage to him. Lionel smirks, and turns to him.

"Well, look at this. We get two aliens for the price of one. Hello Clark."

Clark doesn't answer, his anger emminating throughout his body. Lionel picks up the meteor rock, and slowly approaches Clark. The pain from it hits Clark, but he stands his ground. Lionel stands now no more that five feet from Clark. Clark aims his heat vision at the meteor rock, blasting it with his thermal energy. It sky rockets out of his hand, and falling into a metal sink twenty feet away. Lionel's smirk fades, filling his face with fear. Clark starts to walk closer to Lionel, who tries to run away, but Clark grabs him, holding Lionel by his neck. He lifts him off the ground, the weight of Lionel seems to be nothing.

"Clark...you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

Clark's anger ignites in his heart, but before he could break Lionel's neck, Tim and McFarlane run in, and Lionel looks at them.

"Do it." He states simply, and Tim turns into a sand-like tornado. Clark drops Lionel, he falls on his back, and starts to crawl away. The strength returning to Alicia, she breaks the cuflings that bound her to the bed, and stands up. Tim lunges at Clark, and Clark tries to stop him, but his fingers run through the sand. He swirls the sand-like mixture around Alicia, and Clark runs for her, but Ben stops him. Immedietly, Clark elbows Ben in his stomach, sending him flying behind him. Clark runs, and in slow time, Clark picks Alicia up, and they run out of the room. Tim follows, his sand-like body returning to normal.


	14. Chapter 14: In The End

**Chapter 14: In the End**

As Clark runs, still holding Alicia, they turn a corner, and the sickening effect of the meteor rocks overcomes both of them. Clark falls to his knees, and Lionel takes his chance. Clark doesn't hear the bastard sneak up near him. He didn't hear the gun cock, and he didn't even hear the gun fire. All he heard was what Alicia said to him.

"The baby kicked."

That's what she said, right before the disaster. All he saw was Alicia's smile, all he smelled was her perfume, until his senses kicked in. He first felt it. The quivering in Alicia's body, her body starting to shake. He then saw it, Alicia's face turning from her beautiful smile to a sudden shock, he smelled it, the burning smoke from the gun, and then he heard it. The laughter. The sickening sound of something evil, something who's plan was a success. Clark looks at Alicia's hands. They're quivering, and her blood veins expand, her own poisoned blood running through her system.

Alicia tries to hold down the blood that is moving up her throat, and Clark takes notice. Tears fall down Clark's cheeks and the whole world seems to stop. Throughout the pain, she moves her hands on Clark's back, and they hold each other in an embrace. The doors down the hall burst open as SWAT and the Metropolis Police squad move in, followed by Chloe, Johnathon, Lois and Lex, as they rund down the hall. Lionel looks over, and points his gun at the squad.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" The leader of the SWAT screams at Lionel.

Lionel does, kicking his gun across the hall. Johnathon looks at Clark and Alicia, and notices the blood. Greenish red, if drips off of Alicia's chest, and forms a small pool below her, where Clark's knees are. They are both crying, Clark's tears falling on Alicia, and Alicia's tears, watery and partly bloody, falling out of her eyes.

Clark continues to hold Alicia, and starts to speak.

"Please, Alicia. Please don't die. I love you. I love you with all my heart. Please don't leave me."

Through her coughing, the blood leaking out from the corner of her mouth, she manages to speak.

"I...love...you too, Clark...I will...always be...with you..." Alicia states, before the blood starts trickling more out of her mouth. She starts to cough, and Clark holds her close. She holds him, her arms on his back once again, but this time, he can feel her arms go limp. Clark continues to hold her in his arms, and he X-rays her body. Her heart starts to slow down, until it stops, and then Clark hears the small beating of his baby's heart. He watches as it stops. This pushes Clark off the edge. He holds Alicia's body, crying as he does so. Chloe and Lois stare in shock as Clark continues to hold Alicia, crying terribly.

"NOOOOOO!"Clark screams.

Her body lies limp in his arms. Her once beautiful eyes are now closed, and Clark dares not look at what is underneath. The immense pain and shock from Alicia and his baby's death, makes him sob terribly.

"WHY!" Clark screams, staring up at the ceiling. "Why did it have to be you!"

Clark sits with Alicia's body, which is still warm. Hot, salty tears roll off of Clark's face, while his face turns red. He holds her limp body and the people around him watch as he continues to cry.

"It should have been me, baby. Please don't leave me!"

As Clark sits, holding Alicia's limp body, more tears flow out of Clark's eyes. His arms start shaking from the shock that his only true love has been killed by another person. No, not a person. A monster. Only a monster could have done this, to kill a pregnant woman. His nose now fills with mucus, and he starts breathing with his mouth. As he holds Alicia's body, a bloody, purple hole shows from where she was shot. Her eyes are sunken, the same with Clark's. Her face has started to turn ghostly pale, and her golden blonde sways from his movement. Her lips have turned dark, and dead, as tears from Clark fall across her face.

"NOOOO!" Clark screams again, just as Johnathon walks over to him. The SWAT team apprehends Lionel, and cuffs him. Johnathon tries to hold his son, but Clark moves away.

"Clark, it wasn't your fault. It was-"

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! NOT HER! IT WAS MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER!"

He continues to cry, and the SWAT team takes Lionel away. As he passes Clark, Clark looks up, directly at the face that took his lover away. Lionel smiles at Clark, and anger besieges him. Johnathon notices, and Lex walks over to look at the grissly scene. Chloe and Lois walk over as well, and try to comfort Clark. Chloe reaches to toach his shoulder, but he stands up.

"Don't touch me, Chloe. I don't want any of your sympathy. You started this...it got Alicia and my baby killed. All you wanted was your place in the Daily Planet. Well, you got your wish. I hope your happy with what you did."

Chloe stares in shock at what Clark said, her tears falling down her face. She cries on Johnathon's shirt, Lois is furious at Clark. She runs up to him, and grabs his left arm. He turns around and looks straight into Lois's eyes. She is frightened by what she sees. Clark is still crying, but his eyes are glowing red.

"Clark, I know your really sad right now-"

"Lois, look at her."

Lois does as told, and sees Alicia still being held by Clark. Her blood vessels stop expanding, and her color has faded.

"I just lost my soul mate. She was the only one in the world with who I could actually have a family with. Now she's dead, and so is my baby. I am completely alone. Sadness isn't what I'm feeling. Depressed is closer my way right now. You wouldn't understand. I have a right to be angry at anyone I choose."

Clark, still holding Alicia, walks away from the group. A SWAT member stops him.

"I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate the body."

"No." Clark states, his tears still falling down his cheeks.

"I have to..." The man says, but Clark walks past him.

"She goes with me." Clark says, and superspeeds away.

Johnathon falls to his knees, and stares at the floor. His son had lost his girlfriend, and his baby. Johnathon would have been a grandfather. Certainly, it wasn't under the best curcimstances, but he would have loved the pleasure to be a grandfather. now it is gone, the chance, and the pleasure. All that is left is his son, who is grieving over both of his losses. Lois helps Johnathon up, and they walk out of the Luthor-Corp lab, now being flooded by the CDC, FBI, CIA, and several media members. Lex stands near a government truck, and in a fit of rage, puches the side of it, leaving a small dent, and a bloody hand. Johnathon sits, and Lex walks over to him.

"Mr. Kent, I'm so sorry...I didn't know Lionel was doing this to people, let alone Clark and Alicia-"

"Lex," Johnathon states, cutting him off. "My son lost his girlfriend, and his only child. I am certain Clark will want revenge, so you better hope prison kills your father before he gets to him."

That statement shocks Lex, but can be understood. Lex nods, and touches Johnathon's shoulder. They walk to Johnathon's truck, along with Chloe and Lois, and drive off towards the Kent farmhouse.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clark speeds to the hospital, and immedietly doctors try to revive Alicia. They try to shock her back to life, but with every shock, no heartbeat can be revived.

"Death at 10:34." The main doctor states, another one writing down the time. Clark watches outside the window, as the doctors put Alicia in a black bodybag. They zip it up, the sound running through Clark's ears. Another doctor walks out, pushing Alicia's lifeless body ahead of him. He notices Clark, and stops walking.

"Did you know the deceased?" He asks.

"Yes. She was my fiancee."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor says.

The door behind Clark slams open, Alicia's parents running over. They notice the body, and Lucy breaksdown, crying on Greg's shoulder. Clark's tears have started again, and Greg looks furiously at Clark.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, CLARK! WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE HER!" Greg yells at him, every word cutting through Clark.

Greg starts to cry also, they walk away, holding each other. Clark stands still, and looks at the doctor.

"When will she be ready to be buried?" Clark asks, quietly.

"In a couple of days. We'll notify you. I just need your name and phone number."

The doctor hands Clark a clipboard, and a pen. He writes his name, and his phone number. He hands it back to the doctor, and he pushes Alicia's body away from Clark, and down the hallway to the morgue. Clark turns around, fresh tears fallin down his cheeks, and speeds off, to his "Fortress of Solitude."


	15. Chapter 15: Sadness is an Understatement

**Chapter 15: Sadness is an Understatement**

At the Kent farmhouse, Johnathon has just told Martha what happened at the hidden Luthor-Corp labs. Martha has brokedown at the losses Clark had to face. Chloe and Lois sit at the kitchen table, each crying, Lex sitting on the opposite side, sadly thinking about how much sh!t Clark had to go through. Johnathon and Martha sit in the living room, Martha crying on Johnathon's shoulder. Even with his toughest face, Johnathon's tears escape, and fall down his face. He hears Clark's entrance to the barn, and decides not to go out there, afraid of how Clark will act. Clark has face loss before, with Kyla, and Ryan, but nothing this big. He has now lost Alicia, his only love, and his baby, the only other living relative of Clark on this planet. Nothing could be as big a loss as this.

"We have to go talk with him, John."

"No. He's not ready. He needs time, Martha. And time is what we'll give him."

Chloe walks in the living room, and sits on a chair, agjacent from Johnathon and Martha. New tears are wiped off, as she turns on the TV, hoping to drown out the feelings that have erupted from her innermost self. Big mistake.

"And now a Special Report from the Luthor-Corp Labs, with the head of the CIA, Mr. Jeffery Swartz. Mr. Swartz, what the hell happened here?" Asks a red headed reporter, to a tall, dark skinned man.

"Well, Mr. Lionel Luthor has just been caught leading a group of doctors to experiment on various people who were altered by meteor rocks. And he has been caught red handed at the scene of murdering Smallville High's Alicia Baker, who had agreed to marry Clark Kent, another student before her death. My prayers go to Clark, and his family, and to Alicia's family for this terrible murder, and I hope Lionel Luthor gets the death penalty for the terrible things he did to these poor people." Mr. Swartz states, and leaves the scene.

The speech makes Martha cry even more, and if they had been listening hard enough, they would have heard Clark listening through the wall, standing on the front porch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clark speeds to the loft, and sits on the floor, throwing a ball across at the wall, it bounces off, and Clark catches it. He repeats this over and over again, until footsteps going up the stairs stops him. Lex appears at the head of the stairs, and sits next to Clark. As he watches Clark bouncing the ball again, tears form in Clark's eyes once again.

"Clark, I know you feel depressed, but it wasn't-"

"Don't say "it wasn't your fault," because it was. It was my fault. I should've protected her. She trusted me to protect her, especially when she was carrying my child, but I failed her. All these powers...and I couldn't stop her from dying. I will never forgive myself for what I did. I miss her so much, I want to kill myself. But I know I can't, except with meteor rocks. That would indeed be a painful death, but I would like to die peacefully."

Clark's words shock Lex. He's never heard Clark talk about suicide before.

"Your father...I hope he doesn't go to prison."

Lex looks surprised at Clark.

"Why do you want Lionel to get out?"

"Because, I hope he finds me. When he does, I'll kill him. I'll kill him and those meteor freaks that kidnapped Alicia. They deserve to die."

Clark stands up, and walks over to the loft window. He watches the fields of corn move in the wind, the morning sun beating down on them.

"I'll make them pay for what they did to her. She didn't deserve to die. She loved me, and I loved her. Did you know I asked her to marry me, Lex?"

"No, I didn't. I wish I loved someone that much. Unfortunately, my marriages hadn't worked out as planned."

"Atleast you got that far. I wasn't so lucky."

Lex looks down at his feet, and looks back at Clark.

"When are you planning on going back to school?"

"Day after tomarrow. I want to see if people still think I'm a freak. Tomarrow is Alicia's funeral."

"I'll be there. She was a good person. You two belonged together."

Clark looks at Lex, and shakes his hand.

"Thank you Lex. No one has said that yet, and I doubt that anyone else will."

Lex stands up, and starts to walk downstairs, and Clark looks back at the farm, the cows grazing lazily. Johnathon, Martha, Chloe, Lois and Lex pile into the Kent truck, and drive off, leaving Clark in the loft alone. Clark walks downstairs, and across the farm to the house, opening the door, and goes inside. Clark walks into the kitchen, opens a cupboard, pulling out the octagonal key. He hides it in his pocket, and walks outside, immedietly starting the farm work, tears raining from his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**4 hours Later...**

Lois and Chloe are dropped off at the Talon. Several people are watching the TV monitor, and Lana runs up to them.

"God, have you guys been watching the news?" Lana asks.

"Yeah... we were there." Chloe says, and walks up to the counter, ordering a cappachino.

"Poor Clark...he lost his fiancee. I couldn't possibly understand how much sadness Clark is going through." Lana says, and walks back to the TV. Several students watch the monitor, discussing what happened, several comments flood across the tables, such as "Poor Clark" and "man, that guy can't catch a break." Even a "Lionel's a bastard," makes it's way across the Talon, and suddenly, it's all quiet. The door opens, and Tim walks inside, followed by Ben. A dozen pairs of eyes watch as they walk up to the counter and order two coffees. Lana walks over to them, and stares at them.

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow convicts here. Please leave." Lana states defiantly. Tim starts to laugh, and Ben watches to people around them.

"Are you going to make us leave?" Tim asks, smiling at his own question.

"If I have to, yes I will."

"You're a friend of Clark Kent, aren't you?" Ben asks.

"Yes... why do you want to know?"

"Nothing, I just thought he hasn't suffered enough. He lost his fiancee and his baby, and we started it. I wonder if he will be sadder if he found out that we killed the rest of his friends along with Alicia...Tim, should we? Should we kill them? I'm in the mood for a little blood today."

Tim looks at Ben, and then at Lana.

"Ok, but I get dibs on the blonde. I would love to find out what her blood tastes like."

Suddenly, Tim turns into his sand-like body, and moves towards Chloe. Ben grabs Lana, and then the doors blow open. The people throughout the Talon hide under the tables as a defiant figure walks in through the dust. Ben looks at the man in front of him, and smiles.

"Hello, Clark. How is Alicia doing?"

Anger torrents over Clark, and he steps forward. Ben moves a claw over Lana's neck, warning Clark not to come any closer.

"Now, Clark. We've been through this. Come any closer, and your friends will make a nice image in tomarrow's paper...I think the obituraries will be a good place for them."

Clark stands, tears falling down his eyes. He aims his heat vision at Tim, igniting him with his sand body, immedietly turning to glass.

"AUHHHAGGGHHH! THE HEAT!" Tim screams as he falls to the ground, in front of Chloe. His body spasms as his skin returns from being glass. His normal skin has 2nd degree burns, mostly on his back and arms.

In superspeed, Clark runs at Ben, spinning around Lana and grabbing Ben before he has the chance of slicing her neck open. Lana falls to the ground, and Clark picks up Ben. He slams Ben to the ground, cracking the linoleum floor. Clark continues to slam Ben against the floor, until a pool of blood escapes his head. Ben lays, in a coma. Clark lets go , and turns toward Tim. He notices Clark, and tries to crawl away, but Clark catches him. He lets his heat vision go again, burning Tim even more, making him suffer every time he moves a muscle.

"Please Clark...don't hurt me..."

Clark continues to stare at Tim, until he grabs him by his neck. He slams Tim against one of the pilliars.

"You aided in killing Alicia. She was the only woman I loved. Why did you help in doing this act!" Clark screams, the entire Talon watching.

"I...it wasn't right...everyone hated her...they hate you, Clark...They hate the fact that you two shouldn't be together...I just did what was right..."

Clark holds Tim by his neck, choking him slowly.

"You should be tortured to death. You will feel the pain Alicia and my baby felt. I will kill you, Tim." Clark says, several girls in the Talon start to cry. Lois runs up to Clark, and grabs his arm.

"Don't kill him, Clark...your human...don't be like him."

Clark stares at Tim, and then at Lois.

"I'm not human, Lois. I never will be. I will not be like him. I want revenge for what they did to Alicia, for what they did to my baby."

"I know you want revenge, but killing them is not the answer."

Clark continues to stare at Tim, and in one punch, knocks him unconcious.

Blood covers Clarks fists, and he walks towards the door. Before leaving, he looks at Chloe, Lois and Lana. Tears continue to fall down his face, and he walks out, speeding off towards the Kent house. Chloe stares at the murder scene they just witnessed. Tim's body, lying next to the pilliar, his face completly unrecognizable, Ben, who's back skull is cracked, the pool of blood steadily growing larger. The police arrive on the scene, shocked at the two bodies, and the numerous people who are alive.

"Who did this!" Sherriff Adams screams, the hospital ambulance drives to the scene.

"Clark Kent did this." A young woman said, "That freak almost killed those freaks, just because they killed his girlfriend."

Chloe runs over to the girl, and punches her, sending the girl falling on her ass, coffee spilling on her lap.

"Clark Kent is not a freak!" Chloe screams.

Chloe, Lois and Lana leave the Talon, and walk down a street, stopping at the corner.

"What are we going to do? Clark almost killed those guys..." Lana says, rubbing her temples, the sign of a headache approaching.

"I don't know...Clark was going to kill Tim...I could see it in him. It's like he's a whole different person." Lois says, tears falling down her eyes. Chloe starts to cry, and so does Lana, and Lois pulls out some tissues. They wipe their eyes, and throw them away.

"I think we should go to Alicia's funeral tomarrow. It could really help Clark if we went. He'd see that he wasn't the only one who liked Alicia." Chloe says, and stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"That's a good idea Chloe. Let's buy some flowers, roses maybe. We could put them on her grave." Lana says.

"Well, let's go. Only a few hours until the flower shop closes!" Lois quips, the group of girls run downtown, in hopes of cheering up Clark.


	16. Chapter 16: Funeral for His Lover

**Chapter 16: Funeral for his Lover**

Clark ends at the Kent farmhouse, and pulls out the octagonal key. He stares at the metallic disc in his hand, the small, kryptonian words etched at the bottom, and he places it in his front pocket again. He superspeeds to the loft, and falls on the green couch, creeping into a dark and dreamless sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**9:00 PM**

Johnathon and Martha drive the Kent truck into the driveway, and they get out. Martha notices the light in the loft is on, and she walks towards the barn. She creeps up the stairs, and watches her son sleep. She notices what he is on his ring finger, a gold ring.

_So, they were going to get married._ She thought, and very stealthly moves over to where he sleeps. Clark's face is in angst, guilt ridden over what happened. He mumble several different words, unclear to what he said. Martha watches him sleep. Clark tosses, and turns.

"No...my fault...don't die...my fault...Nooo!" Clark screams, while throwing his sheets around his body. He stops, still sleeping. Tears fall down his face again, and he starts to shake.

"Alicia...I miss you so much...I love you Alicia...It should have been me...I should have protected you...God, I'm so sorry..." Clarks says, before sobbing again. He pulls the sheets up to his chin, wrapped around him. Martha walks over, and touches her son's shoulder, but Clark jumps away.

"Don't touch me! I failed! I lost the only family I could've had..."

Martha stares at her son, the losses he had to face, and she starts to cry. Clark sits stil, his arms and legs shaking badly, and he mumbles something.

"What Clark?"

"She was still warm...when I held her...she was still warm...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning Clark got up early, and finished a whole days worth of chores in under five minutes. When he finished, he went inside, and noticed his parents were still not up. Clark looks at his hands, still shaking, and clenches them into fists. The sounds from upstairs alerts him that Johnathon and Martha are just getting up. He concentrates his hearing, and listens in on their conversation.

"Today's Alicia's funeral." Martha says

"I know...it starts at 8."

"Do you think we should go?"

"I don't think Clark would want us there...we didn't really know her. I heard Chloe, Lois, and Lana are going, though. I guess they're trying to cheer Clark up."

"He misses Alicia so much... He blames himself for what happened..."

"I know... he needs to know that it wasn't his fault...Things just happen, that's the way the world works."

_Not after what I'm going to do... _Clark thinks.

Clark didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation. He's heard it all before. 'It wasn't your fault' and 'Things just happen for a reason.' All these things weren't true. It **WAS** his fault, and Clark knows. He looks at the clock, 8 in the morning.

_Still got a half hour... _

Clark speeds out of the house, straight towards Smallville. He stops in front of the Talon. The sign says **OPEN**, and the doors have been fixed. Clark walks inside, luckily the Talon is empty of customers. Slowly, he walks over to the counter, and takes a seat. Lana walks in, and notices Clark. She walks over to him and smiles, tears hidden deep inside.

"Hi Clark...how are you today?"

"Feeling like sh!t, what else?" Clark says, playing with a coffee stirrer.

"Would you like something to drink? Maybe something to eat?"

"A coffee, and a danish."

"Okay, it'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Lana?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about yesterday...I wanted to kill them, for what they did...I almost did kill them..."

"I know...you wanted revenge."

"I still do...I want Lionel to pay for what he did. I want to kill him."

Lana, shocked by what she heard, snaps back to reality as the coffee machine dings, a sign that the coffee is done. She poors Clark a cup, and pulls the danish out of the microwave. Clark hands her two dollars, but she refuses it.

"It's on the house."

"Thanks Lana." Clark says, taking a bite out of the danish, and drinks the coffee.

"Lois, Chloe and I are going to the funeral today, if you need a ride..."

"Okay. When are they coming here?" Clark asks, just as the doors open. Chloe and Lois walk in, almost on cue. they notice Clark, who finishes his coffee, and they sit next to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Chloe asks.

Clark nods, and the walk out the doors, Lana closing up for the day. They enter Lois's car, and drive off towards the Smallville Cemetary. The ride was silent. Clark sat in the front passenger seat, staring out the window. Lana and Chloe sat in the back, worried about Clark. Lois concentrates on the road, but every couple of minutes, she looks at Clark, and she notices on the third time, that Clark is silently crying. Chloe holds the bundle of white and red roses in her hands, while Clark picks up a notebook, and a sharpie. He writes a message on it, ripping it out, folding it, and putting it in his pants pocket before Lois even blinked. Chloe gives Clark and Lana a red rose, and gives Lois a white one. Clark stares at the rose, taking in it's beauty.

"Thanks for buying these, Chloe. They were Alicia's favorite."

"We all pitched in for these, Clark. He thought it would be nice to go with you. We know you loved Alicia-"

"I still love her. I will never forgive myself for what I did." Clark says, still watching out the window. The sky almost matches Clark's feelings. It is cloudy, the light from the sun is gone, replaced by the deeply dark clouds, and as Lois's car approaches the cemetary, it starts to rain. Lois parks the car, and Clark gets out, followed by Lana, Chloe and Lois. The trek up the hill to Alicia's burial spot is steep, but is nothing to Clark. When they arrive, only the preacher, Lex, and Alicia's parents are present. Clark notices the coffin that contains his lover, and new tears fall, landing in the grass ahead below him.

The preacher starts to speak, and no one else cries, with the exception of Clark.

"Alicia was loved by many people, her family, her friends, and her boyfriend, Clark. The Good Lord has taken Alicia away from us too early. We do not question The Lord's actions, only that good intentions are to be shown. Alicia was a good person, and we all loved her. Clark, you have some words for Alicia?"

Clark nods, and walks over to the preacher. Tears continues to fall, and Clark stares at the small group in front of him.

"I loved Alicia. I loved her more than life itself. She was the only person in the world that I could confide my trust in. She trusted me, and I failed. I should be the one being buried, not her. It was my fault that she died, and I hate myself for not stopping it." Clark says, the group looking down at the grass, taking in his words.

"Alicia wasn't the only person I lost. She was pregnant with my child, and I asked her to marry me, before she was killed. She agreed, and then Lionel Luthor killed her, and our baby. I wanted to be the one to die, not her. I would have given my live to save her's, but Lionel took her away from me. There are no good intentions here. Two people were killed, and I am to blame. I will exact my revenge. May God have mercy on my soul."

Clark walks down, and stands next to Chloe.They start crying.

"Thank you all for coming, and have a nice day." The preacher says. He motions for the caretakers to lower Alicia's coffin into her grave. Greg and Lucy leave, holding each other. Clark falls to his knees, and holds his rose. The caretakers start to pile dirt on her coffin, and after an hour, they finish, leaving Clark and Chloe alone. Clark looks at Alicia's tombstone. It reads:

**Alicia Baker**

**1987- 2005**

**Beloved Daughter and Friend**

_Daughter and friend? No, that won't do. _Clark thinks. He speeds off, surprising Chloe, Lois and Lana.

A few seconds later, he was back, holding a fresh headstone, twice his size, and in the shape of an angel. An angel with four wings, hoding it's hands as if in mid prayer. Clark removes the smaller headstone, and replaces it with the new one. He makes sure everything was perfect started. Using his heat vision, he began to engrave the stone. 5 minutes later, he finished. Below is a new inscription:

**Alicia Baker Kent**

**1987-2005**

**Beloved Daughter, Friend, Wife and Mother**

**She will be missed**

Chloe, Lois and Lana watch Clark as he pulls out the piece of paper from his pocket. He opens it, setting the flowers down in front of her tomb, and setting the note on top. He sets his rose on the paper, steadying it in the rain.

"I love you, Alicia, and I will find my way to you again. I promise you that." Clark says, and he gets up, walking down the hill, past Lana and Lois.

Chloe reads the note, and starts to cry again. Lois and Lana walk over, and join her in the crying. The note read:

**Alicia**

**Some way, some how, I will bring you back.**

**I'll come back for you**

**I love you, Alicia**

**Clark**

Chloe looks around, Clark has vanished. The rain intensifies, and Chloe, Lois and Lana leave, driving off in Lois's car.


	17. Epilogue: End of Book 1

**InnerSelf Fortorn Part 1 Finale**

**Epilogue: Mistakes Made**

As Lois' car disappears over a hill, lightning flashes in the sky. No one notices as a ball of bright light impacts right above the ground. No one heard the metallic hum of machinery, nor the overpowering smell of ozone in the air. No one was there to see the sky open up in a rippling motion, and no one saw a man walk out of the rippling field. A man wearing dark blue and black robes and a matching cape, his face hidden under a similar hood.

The man looks around the graveyard, memories filling his head. He walks up a hill, and stands in front of the enormous angel statue, the dedication to Alicia Baker. The man sees a note on the ground, the note from Clark.

"Indeed you will Clark...Indeed you will." He simply states, grabbing a rose, and walking back down the hill, his robes and cape moving in the slight wind. He exits the graveyard, and heads towards Smallville, his destination in hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lana enters the Talon, the murder scene cleaned up, and the bodies of Tim and Ben taken away. The entire Talon is clean, spotless, no sign of any blood. Lana sits on a stool, in front of the coffee machine and contemplates the thoughts rushing in her head. Sherriff Adam's car drives by, in search for Clark, but to no avail. Clark hasn't been seen for over an hour.

_What could he be doing? Alicia's death...The murder of Tim and Ben...Where is he at? _Lana asks herself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clark sits on the top of his barn, watching the farm below. Tears continue to fall down Clark's face as the rain continues to fall. Lightning makes its debut and rockets through the sky. Johnathon stands in front of the house, watching Clark as he drinks a cup of coffee. The storm gathers more strength, but he knows Clark will be fine.

_He's handled being in a tornado before, I think he'll be alright_. Johnathon thinks.

Martha joins Johnathon on the porch, the small sillohette of their son sitting on the roof. Every time lightning flashes, Clark can be seen, his red flannel shirt and blue pants moving in the upcoming winds.

Clark notices the all too familiar Sherriff Adams' vehicle moving up the driveway. In an instant, Clark lays on his stomach, balancing himself on the top of his barn, trying to hold himself steady, out of the sight of Sherriff Adam. She steps out of her vehicle and runs to the farmhouse.

"Johnathon, have you seen Clark lately?"

"No, Sherriff Adam, why?"

"It seems that Clark murdered Alicia's kidnappers, Tim and Ben McFarlane."

Martha starts to cry, unknown of what Clark did. Johnathon looks at his shoes, and anger sweeps through him.

"I guess no one has told you that yet."

"Where...did it happen?" Martha asks, afraid of the answer.

"The Talon. Yesterday, at 3:00."

"Clark didn't happen to have a red school ring on when that happened, did he?" Johnathon asks, Martha watching him, in case he were to slip up, and reveal one of two weaknesses Clark has.

"No...several people saw what happened, and didn't see him wearing a ring."

_Clark knew what he was doing... My son is a murderer. God help me, my son is a murderer. _Johnathon thinks.

"Well, if you do see him, please call me, I'll be searching for him the rest of the night, even though it's pretty much useless...he could be in Canada by now.." Sherriff Adams says.

She turns and runs back to her car, starts it up, and drives off. Clark sits up from his spot on top of the barn, and watches as Johnathon and Martha walk inside. Clark stands, balancing his weight, and walks to the edge of the barn. He jumps, but falls straight to the ground. He lands with ease, and speeds off northwest.

"This ends now." Clarks says as he disappears into the forest near his home.

Clark ends up at the Kawachee caves, and walks inside. Several Kawatchee symbols line the walls, depicting, but not mentioning, Kal-El. His journey to Earth, his stength, and his heat vision. Clark continues to walk, until his destination sits before him. The octagonal depression in the cave wall. Clark stands in front of it, the storm outside growing stronger. Clark pulls out the octagonal disc from his pocket. It shines an unearthy glow, and he slips it in the wall. The wall comes alive in various different colors, a sign of the hidden Kryptonian history coming alive.

"Jor-El! Speak to me Jor-El!" Clark screams.

In an instant the lights disappear, and the cave paintings start to glow.

WHAT IS IT KAL-EL?

As Jor-El speaks, the paintings glow more and less, everytime Jor-El's tone rises and falls.

"I am ready to fulfill my destiny, Jor-El." Clark explains.

YOU HAVE MADE A WISE CHOICE, KAL-EL. I WILL GET YOU READY-

"Wait a minute, Jor-El. I will only do this if you do a favor for me." Clark states.

WHAT DO YOU WANT?

"If I do this, I want you to bring back Alicia Baker."

I AM UNFAMILIAR WITH THE PERSON YOU SPEAK OF.

"She was my lover, Jor-El. She was killed."

A HUMAN CANNOT BE YOUR LOVER.

"She was more than human."

EXPLAIN. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND.

"The meteor rocks changed her, Jor-El. She was carrying my baby. Your grandchild."

THIS CANNOT BE, YOU ARE THE LAST...HOW COULD HER DNA MIX WITH YOURS TO CREATE OFFSPRING?

"The meteor rocks changed her DNA to closely match a Kryptonian's. We were successful in making a baby."

YOU WANT ME TO BRING HER BACK? AND HAVE HER CARRY YOUR BABY?

"Yes...If you do that, I will fulfill my destiny."

THEN IT SHALL BE. ENTER THE CAVE WALL, MY SON AND THE ENTIRETY OF THE KRYPTONIAN RACE WILL FLOW THROUGH YOUR VEINS.

The cave wall opens up, and a brilliant white light shines out, so powerful that Clark has to shield his eyes. He walks ahead, and into the bright light. The cave wall closes behind him, the octagonal key disappears. His last thoughts were of Alicia. That he would bring her back, if it was the last thing he would do...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chloe sits in her living room, with Lois by her side. Her dad has had to work late tonight, another effect of working for Luthor-Corp. Silence is overpowering in Chloe's living room, but is broken when her doorbell rings. Lois stands, walking to the door and opens it, a weird man stands in the doorway, wearing dark blue and black robes, his face hidden behind a hood, a cape flowing behing him in the winds from the storm.

"Who are you?" Lois asks the weird person.

The man stands, silent, until he looks up.

"I need to talk to Chloe Sulliven." The man states, his hood moving everytime he speaks.

"I'm sorry, she's not here. You'll have to come back later."

The man turns his head towards the living room, and then looks back at Lois.

"You're lying, Lois Lane. I can see her from where I stand."

She looks the same way, but then back at the man.

"That's impossible. There's a wall between here and the living room."

"Yes? What is your point?"

"But you can't see through walls..."

"Can't I? I think I just did, unless I'm mistaken, but that's very low. .003 chance of that happening, to be exact. Now, may I speak with Chloe Sulliven?" The man asks again, his voice rising.

Lois moves out of the way, and the man walks inside. His robes, cape and his hood repel the rain that has fallen on him, and he makes his way through the kitchen and dining room, towards the living room. As he enters, Chloe looks up at the impending stranger, her eyes wide in suspicion.

"Chloe Sulliven? I almost didn't recognize you." The man states flatly.

"Do I know you?" Chloe asks.

"I think you do...I am looking for a Mr. Clark Kent. It is very urgent that I find him."

"He's not here...Could I help you with anything?"

"I'm not sure...I haven't been here in a long time..." The man replies.

"Well, you could start by telling me your name..."

"I think if I did that, you'd freak out even more than you have today."

"Well, I've seen some pretty weird things before, try me."

The man pulls back his hood, the black curls in hair move in his movement. His green eyes pierce Chloe's soul, but with the green is a little red mixed in... a familiar face stands in front of Chloe...but is too shocked for words. Her eyes widen in surprise as the man continues watching her, Lois in the background just as shocked as Chloe. The man looks so familiar, but is a couple of years older than the person she is think of.

"Yes Chloe...I am Clark Kent."


End file.
